


Supreme Chancellor Obi-Wan Kenobi

by stonefreeak



Series: Supreme Chancellor Obi-Wan Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Crack Treated Seriously, Legends is NOT canon for this fic, Multi, Obi-Wan wants a nap, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Multiple, Politics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 27,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreeak/pseuds/stonefreeak
Summary: By an old Republic law, all members of the Jedi High Council are senators in the Galactic Senate, and can thus be voted in as chancellor. A Senator from a less prominent planet has had enough of Chancellor Palpatine's incompetence and calls for a Vote of No-Confidence and the installation of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.This one action becomes the catalyst that changes the direction of the galaxy.or “Obi-Wan’s Life Gets Worse (Though It’s Not As Bad As It Could’ve Been)”.





	1. Emergency session and a call for a Vote of No-Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic essentially gives the canonical timeline a huge middle finger because it's nonsense. As such, I've added an extra five years to the clone wars and more or less everyone except Obi-Wan (who in this fic was 20 during TPM and thus remains his canon age despite the extra 5 years of clone wars).
> 
> This story takes place somewhere around 21BBY. 
> 
> I borrow characters from Legends, but as a whole Legends is not canon for this fic.
> 
> Tags will be updated as the fic progresses.

The Senate building is bustling with activity; the Senators are taking their places and talking amongst themselves already. Masters of the Jedi Council Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu have been called to represent the Jedi Order.

Honestly. Obi-Wan isn’t quite sure why their presence was demanded. It’s not as if they can cast any votes. To have Jedi in the Senate on occasion certainly isn’t a bad idea, but to demand their presence for a specific Session is rare, if not unprecedented.

Obi-Wan is tired; the war has dragged on for far longer than he would have ever dreamed or hoped. The Jedi hardly take missions outside of leading troops into battles these days, and the fighting and distance from their ideals is taking their toll on the Order and all the Jedi in it. Several Jedi have already left the frontlines, unable to cope, unable to keep going. Many of them have died. Their already small numbers ever diminishing.

“Welcome Senators, the emergency session called by Senator Ach’ki Mandai of the planet Haa’ndu as per Galactic Senate regulation FK23-5 will now commence.” Chancellor Palpatine’s voice rings out across the hall, which slowly falls silent. Many Senators casts more-or-less covert glances toward the Jedi Council repulsorpod.

Obi-Wan and Mace share a look, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Perhaps the Jedi are the only people here who don’t know what the Emergency Session is about.

“Senator Mandai, we will now hear you. The floor is yours.”

Obi-Wan could swear that the Chancellor cast an almost… cruelly smug look in their direction. He’s never liked the man much—for all that Anakin considers him a friend—but this seems out of character, even for him.

The Haa’ndu pod detaches and moves toward the center of room.

“My fellow Senators!” Senator Mandai straightens, her long scaled body glittering in the light, the feathers on her jaw and crown swaying as she turns around to address them all. “The war has been going far longer than any of us could have imagined. It has dragged on, caused more damage and cost more lives than any of us could have ever dreamed.” Her voice is strong, even without the voice-amplifiers.

Murmurs can be heard all around the Senate chamber. Obi-Wan watches the almost iridescent shine of the Senator’s black scales for a brief second before returning his attention to the matter at hand.

“The Republic is funding an army of clones. Sentient beings created and raised simply for the sake of dying in our war. I ask you, is this _Just_?!”

The room erupts with shouting. Obi-Wan shares another look with Mace. Most of the senators would benefit from some instruction in patience and serenity.

“In the midst of it all are the Jedi. Acting as Generals and Commanders of the Republic Army. An army made up of clones who are little more than slaves!”

Obi-Wan flinches slightly. He’s not certain where Senator Mandai is taking this, but so far the direction seems to be rather unfavourable to the Jedi. The glances in their direction and the demand that they take part in the Order’s own pod suddenly makes a lot more sense.

“This might be taking a rather unpleasant direction,” Mace mutters under his breath. Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything, but nods slightly in agreement.

The room turns silent again and Senator Mandai raises her arms in the air, the light glints off the long, sharp claws on her four-fingered hands.

“The _peacekeepers_ of our Galaxy have been turned into army leaders. Forced to go against the very core of their own teachings, for the sake of this Republic. My fellow Senators, this cannot continue! Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been incompetent since he was voted into office after the Vote of No-Confidence against former Chancellor Valorum! He’s been inefficient, slow to act, and allowed his own term to be dragged out without a new vote for far longer than any competent politician should have allowed! The war has dragged on because our Chancellor has done nothing to stop the powers that drive it, and it is the Jedi and the Clones that shoulder the weight of his incompetence!”

The sound in the chamber is almost deafening. Obi-Wan and Mace share a wide-eyed look of astonishment. The Senate usually have little concern with what the Jedi suffer in the line of their duty to the Republic. They usually only care when things haven’t gone quite the way the Senate would like.

Obi-Wan looks toward Chancellor Palpatine. The man looks like someone just slugged him in the face, his shock almost radiates off him.

“By Republic law B-45-SK-9, the Jedi Masters of the High Council are our fellow Senators. The Master of the Order, Master Mace Windu and his fellow councillor Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi—High General of the Republic Army and renowned as The Negotiator—are both in session today. With the direct backing of 134 other Senators, I call for a Vote of No-Confidence against Chancellor Palpatine.”

The noise becomes deafening again, voices shouting both for and against the vote. As it’s been called, it will be carried out, though the outcome is not certain.

Obi-Wan turns Senator Mandai’s words over in his head. Members of the High Council are Senators in the Galactic Senate by Republic law? He’s never heard about that before. More pressingly, for what reason did Senator Mandai bring it up now?

“My fellow Senators!” Senator Mandai’s voice cuts through the ruckus like a hot knife through butter.

Silence falls again, if begrudgingly.

“Yes. I call for a Vote of No-Confidence. _However_ , that is not all.” She straightens up further, and Obi-Wan almost feels the Force swirl around her. There’s a niggling in the back of his head, telling him that _this_ , whatever Senator Mandai will say next, is of utter importance to the future of the galaxy itself.

“I believe that we need to elect a _neutral_ Chancellor. One who stands nothing to gain from war, one who has served our Republic to the utmost of his ability. I call for the Vote of No-Confidence to also be a vote to instate High Councillor of the Jedi Order, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.”

What?

  


* * *

  


Obi-Wan stands in his own little kitchen, staring blindly at the cupboard in front of him and stirs his tea. The Senate had agreed to Senator Mandai’s proposal. A Vote of No-Confidence in combination with instating him, _him_ , as Supreme Chancellor would be held in two days, to allow as many Senators as possible to attend.

He shut his comm off two hours ago and has been locked in his rooms since five hours ago. He doesn’t want to see or talk to anyone right now. Escaping the Senate building was a nightmare, reporters and senators everywhere. At least he had Mace to help him bulldoze his way through the crowd.

He sits down in the small arm-chair in the lounge part of his apartment and looks around. He’s been so busy with the war, has barely spent any time in the temple at all, that he can still see the two boxes of his meagre belongings by the door, unpacked.

Obi-Wan has never been very skilled with the Living Force, but right now he longs for the peace and tranquillity that he found in the rooms he’d shared with Qui-Gon during the last years of his apprenticeship, and those rooms had been stuffed with plant life.

Ignoring the possibility of the vote going through, Obi-Wan sits in his armchair, sips his tea, and wonders what sort of plants would be good to fill a Jedi apartment with.


	2. Padmé and Bail react to the emergency session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all were aiming to make me cry, well MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. I've been blubbering over all the comments since I posted.
> 
> I read and treasure EVERY. SINGLE. ONE.
> 
> Just... so much love from me to all of you. So much. <3

Padmé Amidala moves through the Senate, Bail Organa at her side, heading toward the emergency session. The information she received about it is scarce, which troubles her, but she knows it’s been called by Senator Mandai of Haa’ndu. The only other information she possesses is that the session is about the war, the clones and the Jedi.

“Bail, do you know anything about Senator Mandai? Her political leanings, why she might have called this session, what exactly she’s planning to address? Anything?”

Bail hums and strokes his chin, easily keeping up with Padmé’s stride even when slightly distracted by his own thought process.

“Haa’ndu is a planet located in the mid rim. The sentient population are called Naangni, they’ve very large and serpentine. Well, you’ll see soon enough when Senator Mandai takes the floor of course.” He pauses briefly, as if gathering his thoughts. “Haa’ndu has been opposing the war since the start and I believe Senator Mandai’s predecessor often spoke of corruption in the Senate. As for Senator Mandai herself, I can’t say I know much. Based on Haa’ndu’s general positions, she’s most likely anti-war. As for her specific feelings on the clones and the Jedi, I have no idea.” Bail gave a minute shrug.

“I had never heard of her before now. I tried to gather information once the session was called, but there’s only so much one can do in such a limited amount of time.”

Padmé keeps her head high, even as she worries. She has friends among the Jedi, she has _Ani_ among the Jedi, and she knows the war has been taking its toll on them all.

An anti-war senator calling an emergency session regarding not just the war, but the Jedi and the clones as well, that has the potential to cause a lot of trouble for the Jedi.

She’s worked hard since she was elected to try and root out the corruption she knows exists. She’s tried to ensure a speedier but fairer process in the Senate. However, as a single senator there’s only so much she can do. She has her allies, but it takes time and the longer the war rages on, the longer the same person sits as Chancellor, the worse the Jedi’s and the clones’ situation grows. She’s seen public opinion start to sway, more and more people grumble about the “war mongering space wizards”—despite how the war information usually centres on the clone troopers—and it sets her teeth on edge.

Breathe, Padmé. They’re still a minority. There’s still time.

  


* * *

  


As used as Padmé has become to the senators shouting at each other and the person who currently holds the floor, she will probably never get used to the sheer volume of it all. She tries to focus on how loud it is rather than her complete and utter shock, shock she knows that Bail shares.

She’s glad they chose to share a pod today. His presence at her side is grounding.

Her eyes aren’t sharp enough to see Chancellor Palpatine’s expression from here, but she wishes she could.

One thing is for sure:, Senator Mandai isn’t afraid of stepping into controversy. Never before has Padmé seen a senator straight up tell the whole Senate, without mincing any words at all, that Chancellor Palpatine is incompetent. She’s watched as the Chancellor has been given more and more freedom and power and even though a new election should have taken place years ago, he’s allowed others to push for the prolonging of his mandate. She had believed him as he’s said that the powers weigh heavy on him and that he allows it only because it is the wish of the Senate, but as time has passed she’s grown less and less sure.

Padmé only wishes that she and Bail had been among the 134 at Senator Mandai’s side. She would be, if she was asked. After all, she and Bail has already spoken with many of _their_ allies about drafting legislation for Palpatine to give back the emergency powers he was given, to return to a true republic. As it is, she will support Senator Mandai’s proposal.

A Vote of No-Confidence and a new election will be better than the stagnation currently plaguing them.

“She’s brave,” Bail says.

“She’ll receive my support,” Padmé says in answer. Bail just smiles and inclines his head toward her. She knows he will give his support to the No-Confidence too.

“My fellow Senators!” Senator Mandai calls out again, voice ringing clearly through the cacophony with the help of voice-enhancers.

Silence is slow to return, many senators seem unwilling to stop arguing. Senator Mandai is patient, though, and Padmé wonders what more she will say.

“Yes. I call for a Vote of No-Confidence. _However_ , that is not all.”

Padmé feels hear heartbeat picking up and her palms start to sweat. She won’t allow herself to show her nerves on her face, but something tells her that what comes next will be important. _Very_ important.

“I believe that we need to elect a _neutral_ Chancellor. One who stands nothing to gain from war, one who has served our Republic to the utmost of his ability. I call for the Vote of No-Confidence to also be a vote to instate High Councillor of the Jedi Order, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.”

Oh.

  


* * *

  


Bail Organa clutches his cup of caff as he and Padmé take their seats in his office. The emergency session is over… and what a session it was. He feels a bit as if everything is spinning. Part of him wants to laugh hysterically. Obi-Wan Kenobi as Supreme Chancellor? No doubt would the man do a fine job, but he would hate _every second of it_.

“Perhaps that’s why he’s the best choice…” he murmurs, more to himself than to anyone else.

“What was that, Bail?” Padmé looks up from the paper she was reading on moments before.

“Just considering Obi-Wan in the role of Supreme Chancellor.”

“He would _hate_ it. He can’t stand politicians or politics,” she says with a small smirk on her face. They both know what their friend is like.

“He would, and perhaps that is why he _should_ be made Chancellor. At least during the war.” Bail shrugs minutely. “Senator Mandai is right that he stands nothing to gain from it, quite the opposite. He’s one of the best tacticians and generals the Republic has _and_ he _doesn’t_ want power. I can see why Mandai chose him.”

Padmé nods, even as she stares at nothing.

“Yes, I see what you mean. He would do an excellent job because it is his _duty,_ but he would never want to prolong it for longer than absolutely necessary.”

They share another look of wry amusement.

“He hasn’t answered any of the times I’ve commed him, nor has he replied to any text-based messages either. Have you had more luck than I?” Bail takes a sip of his caff.

“No, nothing from Obi-Wan.” Padmé shakes her head. “Anakin said he’s locked himself in his room and won’t answer any summons. Not even from the Council.” She huffs. “I’m uncertain whether or not I want to vote in favour. Obi-Wan is my friend, and he truly would hate it, I’d hate to do it to him, but…” she trails off and won’t meet Bail’s eyes.

“I know how you feel, Padmé.” He sighs. “However, I do believe that we might be forced to put the Republic—the _galaxy_ —over Obi-Wan right now. If he gets voted in, we can offer support.”

The silence that descends between them is heavy. Choosing between the Republic and a dear friend isn’t easy, but at the end of the day, they have to look toward the greater good.

Bail’s comm beeps suddenly, breaking the silence. He brings up the message and reads it over.

“Senator Mandai has accepted my proposal for a meeting. She and Senator Krit-chick of Barmen II will be here in an hour.”

He looks at Padmé and can see her steel herself.

“When they arrive, I will offer her my support.”

“As will I, Padmé. As will I.”

May Obi-Wan forgive them.


	3. Anakin's reaction to the Senate Emergency Session

Anakin Skywalker isn’t certain what he’s feeling. On one hand, he’s upset that a senator had the gall to call Chancellor Palpatine incompetent. The man has done his best for the Republic for _years_. How could she say something like that?!

He’s seen the reports on the holonews, of course. He doesn’t think anyone in the Republic has missed the pictures of Senator Mandai with her arms stretched in the air, possibly _former_ -Chancellor Palpatine gaping, and Jedi master Obi-Wan with a look of horrified confusion on his face. Anakin hasn’t seen Obi-Wan look like that before—he’s usually too good at remaining calm and straight-faced. If the situation wasn’t what it is, Anakin probably would’ve framed that picture.

As it is, Obi-Wan has locked himself in his apartment—the new one, the one where Anakin’s prints aren’t in the lock so he can’t _get in_ —and won’t answer the door or any messages.

It’s so frustrating!

_Especially_ since now people have started comming _him_ instead of Obi-Wan. Even Padmé did!

Anakin isn’t sulking. He _isn’t_. Just because his wife commed him because she wanted to talk to Obi-Wan rather than him doesn’t mean he’s sulking or anything. 

He’s not.

Okay, so he’s a bit put out. Who wouldn’t be?!

Commander Cody and the 212th have been discussion security rotations, they’re probably roping the 501st into too, Anakin would bet on it. Well, he wishes them luck. As if Obi-Wan would ever stand for having a security detail.

Anakin huffs and crosses his arms, tapping his foot on the floor.

Maybe he should go visit the Chancellor? Though… How much longer can Anakin even think of him like that? If the vote goes through, Chancellor Palpatine will just be… Mister Palpatine. That’s weird, really weird. Anakin doesn’t want to think about that.

Then again, the Chancellor is probably really busy, the whole _Senate_ is probably really busy what with the upcoming vote. And if the Senate’s busy then Padmé’s probably really busy too. Though not too busy to try and comm Obi-Wan, apparently.

He’s not sulking!

He’s been by Obi-Wan’s apartment three times already and Obi-Wan refused to open the door, or even _answer_ when Anakin calls his name through the door every single time. If he’s honest with himself, Anakin isn’t even sure Obi-Wan’s in there. For all he knows, Obi-Wan has jumped out his window and escaped into the bowels of the Temple, never to be seen again.

Okay, maybe that isn’t fair. Anakin _knows_ that Obi-Wan is all about duty. There’s no way he would do that. Anakin even resents his utter dedication to duty sometimes. Maybe not even just sometimes. A lot, actually.

Anakin sighs and sits down on his bed. He picks up his comm and send _another_ message to Obi-Wan. Can’t the stubborn man just answer already?!

Then his comm starts beeping with an in-coming call and Anakin nearly drops it in surprise. he fumbles with it for a few seconds before he finally manages to answer.

Unfortunately, the person calling isn’t the one he’d hoped for.

“Master Windu.” Anakin has gotten pretty good at keeping his voice level when talking to Master Windu… at least for a while.

“Knight Skywalker. I’m calling on the behalf of the Council.”

Oh boy.

“I see, what does the Council want with me?” Anakin hasn’t even done anything worthy of Council attention recently! Why in the core worlds would they be calling him now? Unless…

“Have you spoken to Master Kenobi in the last few hours?”

If he didn’t have to keep a straight face for the holo, Anakin’s sure his face would be split in a wide grin right now. Obi-Wan isn’t even answering calls for _the Council_. This might just be the best day in months!

“No, he’s not returning any calls. He refuses to open his door as well.”

There’s a pregnant pause. Anakin only barely refrains from fidgeting, he hates talking to Council members.

“I see. Thank you for the information, Knight Skywalker. Do call us if you manage to get in touch with your former master. We would very much like to speak with him.”

They say their goodbyes and then end the call. Anakin allows the smile spread on his face.

Obi-Wan is hiding from the Council! If he’d just talk to Anakin, this would be one of the best days of Anakin’s _life._

All thoughts of Chancellor Palpatine are quickly forgotten, he needs to tell Padmé _immediately_.


	4. Obi-Wan in his rooms, refusing to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely read every single comment and I cherish them ALL.
> 
> Thank you all so much <333

There’s a part of Obi-Wan that’s screaming at him that he’s shirking his duty by hiding away like this. It screams and wails and almost hurts. The larger part of Obi-Wan, however, is tired. 

Tired, confused… and scared.

He hasn’t been this scared since just after Qui-Gon died and he was suddenly a Knight with a Padawan. Oh, he’d demanded as much—anything to keep the promise he’d made to his dying Master—but he had still been scared witless. Everything had been turned on its head and he hadn’t known where to even begin.

It’s just like that, now.

The war has dragged on, longer and longer. His nerves are fraying, he sleeps far less than is recommended because there’s just so much he has to do and so little time in which to do it. Perhaps he should go talk to a mind healer, but he really doesn’t have the time for that right now.

He made Master before Anakin was even Knighted and he has always felt it was too early. Before he knew it, the war had started and there was little time to consider his change in status. Becoming a part of the Jedi Council had been another shock to his system.

The fact that someone even suggested that he should be made Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic makes him want to run screaming into the night, never to be seen again. How in all the core worlds has he managed to make people think he’d be the right person to hold that much power?

Isn’t it enough that he’s a Jedi Master, on the Jedi High Council, and a High General in the Grand Army of the Republic? Especially since he can’t shirk his duty and _quit_ any of them! Unless, of course, the rest of the Council decides to oust him should he get elected.

Force. What if he gets elected as Supreme Chancellor?

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. 

He repeats the action.

In. Out.

In. Out.

He slowly gets a grip on his anxiety and touches on the Force as he breathes out.

Plants. He was considering getting some plants for his apartment.

Obi-Wan sips his tea in contemplation. He planted most of Qui-Gon’s in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. They have grown well over the years and surely Obi-Wan could bring some cuttings back to his rooms?

Of course, that would mean _leaving_ his quarters in the first place. Which means seeing other people. Which gives Anakin a chance to catch up to him. Cody is probably prowling around with the 212th somewhere too.

Obi-Wan sighs and finishes his cup of tea, immediately heading to his small kitchen to refill the cup.

He’d like to go to the training halls and do a few katas to burn off some of the jittery nervous energy in his system, but, again, that means leaving his room and probably talking to people.

He stops and casts a critical eye on his small sitting room. He could probably just rearrange his furniture a bit and do some of the calmer and more contained katas right here in his apartment.

He lets himself smile at the thought before he sets his still steaming cup of tea on the counter and goes to set things up.


	5. Initiates go information hunting, Obi-Wan's crèche mates talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the sweet comments! <3
> 
> I didn't know that I needed the mental image of Mace Windu _going to town_ on Obi-Wan's door with his lightsaber while Yoda stands by, nodding to himself and muttering "Warned him, we did" before now, but I really really did, apparently. lmao.
> 
> Legends still isn't canon in this fic, lol.

“Amlarion! What’re you doing? We don’t have any extra coursework, do we?” Initiate Im Darin says to her friend.

Said Mon Calamari Initiate turns from the terminal to look at her.

“Oh! Im!” he says and flaps a webbed hand at her. “Come here! I’m looking up Master Kenobi’s records. The Senate will be voting about whether or not to have him replace Chancellor Palpatine tomorrow, so I wanted to know more about him.”

“Ohh! Good idea. Scoot over,” she says and squishes herself into the seat with him.

They’re silent for a while, while Amlarion continues to bring up relevant information. Soon they gape at the screen.

“He never took the Trials?!” Im hisses, scandalised.

“B-but! If he never took the Trials to become a Knight… How did he become a Knight? Is he even _allowed_ to be on the Council?”

“Who _else_ would be on the Council in his stead then? It’s _Master Kenobi_! The Sith Killer! Of _course_ he’s on the Council!”

Jocasta Nu makes her way over to the excited initiates being _far_ too loud for the Library. Respect should be shown to the other patrons. Even _if_ Master Kenobi is a rather… _interesting_ subject.

  


* * *

  


“I am so glad, that we’re all back on Coruscant for this,” Garen Muln says with a wide grin.

Bant Eerin smacks him on the upper arm with a disapproving look. “This isn’t funny! Poor Obi-Wan! Doesn’t he have enough on his plate already?” She crosses her arms over her chest and stares her friends down, as if daring them to say something.

“How does he do it?” Reeft asks, sounding lost, looking at the others. “Not only does he become the first to encounter and then _kill_ a Sith in a millennium, he then gets made a Master really young and only a short time after that he joins the kriffin High Council! And! _And_ , now the Senate is voting about making him the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic! I mean… How does that even _happen_?”

He’s met with shrugs all around.

“I don’t envy him, I can tell you that much,” Bant says with a sigh. “He’s a High General in the Army too. We all feel spread thin being Generals and such, I can’t even _imagine_ how tired Obi-Wan must be.”

“I… I can’t decide if I envy him or not. I mean, being a Master already would be neat, and everyone respects Council members _a lot_ … But at the same time…” Reeft looks at the floor and rubs his chin.

“It has to be a lot of responsibility and a pretty heavy burden, don’t you think?” Bant says.

“At least he has us to occasionally drag him out for a round of ill-advised adventures, right?” Garen says with a grin.

They laugh.

Reeft shakes his head and wipes some tears of laughter from his eyes. “Well, true enough. Perhaps we should see if we can manage to drag him out of that apartment of his. I heard a rumour he’s locked himself inside and refuses to come out.” He looks meaningfully at his friends.

“Good idea, he hasn’t answered a single message I’ve sent him since the news broke, so perhaps the only way to get a hold of him is to go there and bother him from outside his door.” Bant laughs again.

They get to their feet and straighten their robes. Time to go to see if they can save their Crèche mate from himself.


	6. Obi-Wan finally leaves his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the sweet comments! I hope you all continue to enjoy yourselves as the fic progresses! <3

Obi-Wan has been locked in his room since yesterday, hiding away from everything and everyone ever since the small disaster of an emergency senate session.

Enough is enough. He cannot spend the rest of his life hiding away—even if you ignore the fact that he’ll need to restock his shelves sooner rather than later. His friends have been by, Cody has been by, Anakin has been by, the council has commed him several times. He’s grateful the council has elected to respect his privacy enough to not force his door open. _That_ would have been embarrassing for everyone involved, he thinks.

Obi-Wan goes about his morning routine with intermittent sighing. He trims his beard, brushes his hair and his teeth, eats a small breakfast and gets dressed carefully in his robes.

Even though he goes about his morning much slower than usual, taking long breaks where he stands still and simply breathes, he’s still finished much faster than he would have liked.

He sits down in his armchair and starts up his comm again. It beeps and beeps and beeps with innumerable messages and missed comms. He scrolls through them quickly.

Anakin, Anakin, Anakin, Council, Bant, Anakin, Padmé, Reeft, Anakin, Bail, Garen, Anakin, Anakin, Bant, Padmé, Council, Council, Bail, Bant, Anakin, Anakin, Anakin, Anakin… The list goes on and on.

Obi-Wan sighs and puts his comm away. There’s no point in answering the old messages anyway. Better to wait for new ones to show up. _If_ they show up.

He gets to his feet and looks at the door. First objective of the day: get some cuttings from Qui-Gon’s old plants to bring into his rooms.

With a resolute nod he moves forward.

  


* * *

  


“Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s voice rings out, disturbing the peace and calm of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He sounds to be both relieved and angry and Obi-Wan finds he can’t blame him. It’s hardly surprising that Anakin would be upset after Obi-Wan’s refusal to see him or answer his numerous messages.

“Good morning, Anakin. What brings you to the Room of a Thousand Fountains?” Obi-Wan looks up from where he was currently working on getting a cutting from Qui-Gon’s favourite Murgröna rose. The thing has absolutely _flourished_ since Obi-Wan planted it, which makes him very happy indeed.

“Well, uh… I was hoping to find you, obviously! You’ve been locked in your room since yester—what are you doing?”

Anakin crouches down next to where Obi-Wan is sitting on his knees, heedless of the grass stains he’ll no doubt get on his pale beige robes.

“I decided my rooms need some greenery, so I’m taking a few cuttings from Qui-Gon’s plants. I planted them here after…” He trails of and stares at the plant, gently running his fingers over the dark green leaves.

“Oh. Uh.” Anakin seems unsure of what to say. Obi-Wan decides to take pity on him.

“I apologise for hiding away like that. I needed some time alone to think. Why don’t you join me for some tea, hmm?”


	7. The Vote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments! <3

The time has come. If Obi-Wan feels like being dramatic, he would say that the fate of the Galaxy will be decided in a few short hours. It’s not exactly true, whether or not Chancellor Palpatine remains in office surely won’t decide the ultimate fate of the Galaxy, nor will Obi-Wan being voted in or not do it either.

So no, tt’s not the fate of the Galaxy that’s being decided, more the fate of Obi-Wan’s sanity.

Hmm…

Perhaps he _is_ feeling a bit melodramatic. 

Moving on, surely the Senate can’t be so stupid as to vote him in, can they? That would make him a High Councillor, High General, _and_ Supreme Chancellor at the same time. Giving all those roles to the same person would be outrageous! No one wants that kind of concentration of power!

Deep breaths. Don’t centre on your anxieties, Obi-Wan, release them and focus on the Force. The comfortable feeling of his negative emotions falling away, and the Force moving in time with his breathing and brings a sense of inner peace and serenity. It almost makes Obi-Wan smile.

He’s certainly taken more to meditation since he got older. What was once frustrating and time-consuming is now like a comfortable blanket, helping him keep the chill—of fear, the war, grief, the Dark—at bay. That is likely why they start so early, so they learn and get better at it. Meditation is not an innate skill, it is something you learn.

Hmm… Anakin could do with some refresher courses, now that Obi-Wan thinks about it.

“The vote will begin soon, we must enter the Senate Chamber.” Mace is a steady presence at Obi-Wan’s side. Obi-Wan truly is grateful his friend decided to come along for this, though he may say it’s his duty as a Master of the Council Obi-Wan is on to him.

“Go we shall,” Yoda says and taps his walking stick against the floor. Obi-Wan has no idea why the Grandmaster wanted to come, he usually does his absolute best to avoid the Senate. Still, his presence too is a comfort.

  


* * *

  


The vote is actually two votes taking place at the same time. The first: Confidence or No-Confidence for Chancellor Palpatine; the second: should No-Confidence win, instate Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as Supreme Chancellor yes or no.

A simple setup, and efficient. Though Obi-Wan has to admit he’s curious how they got the idea approved. Usually the senate loves to take as much time as it can for every small thing. Not that deliberation on difficult topics is a bad thing, mind you. 

If the first vote ends with a majority having Confidence in Chancellor Palpatine, then the second vote does not matter. However, should the vote be No-Confidence, then the second will see whether the majority agrees to make Obi-Wan into Chancellor Kenobi. If not, then a regular senatorial election will be held, as when the vote was cast and ended in No-Confidence in Chancellor Valorum.

The three Jedi sit in their repulsor pod. Technically, they all count as Senators because of Republic law B-45-SK-9—as Senator Mandai so kindly informed the Senate—and could cast votes in this election, however, the Jedi, as they so often do, have chosen the neutral path. It would hardly look good for them to cast votes anyway.

“Get involved in the vote, we will not,” Master Yoda said in the very beginning of the session. The proclamation seems to have helped calm some of the dissenters, Senators who possibly feared a power-grab.

That thought makes Obi-Wan pause. Naangni are known to be immune to Force suggestions, is _that_ why the 135 Senators chose her as the representative? So that no one could claim foul? Interesting possibility if nothing else. Obi-Wan isn’t quite certain how well known the actual capabilities of Jedi are.

One by one senators start pressing in their votes, there’s a delay in the system to ensure that no one will know just who has votes for what, unless they themselves say so.

When the first numbers show up on the projection…

Total votes cast: 1000

 **Vote of No-confidence**  
Confidence: 54%  
No-Confidence: 46%

 **Instate Master Kenobi**  
Yes: 75%  
No: 25%

Obi-Wan stares. Blinks. Stares some more.

He wasn’t expecting it to be that close and he _certainly_ wasn’t expecting such a clear majority to wish to have him has chancellor, even though many of them still have confidence in Chancellor Palpatine. 

The votes keep coming in, one by one, and the numbers start shifting. The vote for instating him never drops below 70% and there’s a detached sort of dread that fills him at the thought. But, as long as the No-confidence doesn’t go through, that doesn’t really matter. He can just… consider it a compliment.

But then the No-Confidence vote starts shifting, back and forth between the two. Obi-Wan stares at the numbers, blinking slowly.

 **Vote of No-confidence**  
Confidence: 49%  
No-Confidence: 51% 

He shakes his head slightly, not quite able to believe his eyes. Should it really be so close?

 **Vote of No-confidence**  
Confidence: 51%  
No-Confidence: 49% 

He doesn’t dare to breathe out a sigh of relief. He doesn’t actually _trust_ Palpatine, and perhaps he _should_ hope for the vote to go through, however…

 **Instate Master Kenobi**  
Yes: 76%  
No: 24% 

If only the risk of Obi-Wan himself being voted into office didn’t exist. He doesn’t _want_ to become the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. He’s no politician, he dislikes most of them, and beyond that he holds some distaste for politics in general. It’s bad enough what little exists within the Temple!

And then the No-Confidence starts gaining ground. It starts moving away from being just around the 50% line.

 **Vote of No-confidence**  
Confidence: 42%  
No-Confidence: 58% 

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and breathes out a sigh. So this is truly happening, then? Another task he never asked nor hoped for being lain on his shoulder by someone else?

 **Vote of No-confidence**  
Confidence: 39%  
No-Confidence: 61% 

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and shuts out all of the noise. The murmurs and beginning of shouting among the Senators, Mace’s deep breathing to his right, the sound of barely choked down cackling from Yoda on his left.

He withdraws inside himself and enters a state of deep meditation. _Don’t centre on your anxieties, Obi-Wan._ His master’s words echo in his mind.

Breathe in the Force and out the negativity. Shut out the noise and centre yourself around the peace and tranquillity you carry within. Not that Obi-Wan actually carries much of that with him these days, not with the war as it is. It’s been a long time since he truly felt completely at peace, not since before his Master died—the last time he felt truly safe.

Even so… Centre in the stability of your self. In your knowledge of your own body. Stay in the now, and discard all distractions.

“The vote has finished, Obi-Wan.” Mace’s voice and the feeling of his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder reaches him even deep in meditation as he is.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes.

 **Vote of No-confidence**  
Confidence: 41%  
No-Confidence: 59% 

**Instate Master Kenobi**  
Yes: 74%  
No: 26% 

Of course. 

Obi-Wan clenches his hands briefly to suppress the urge to bury his face in his hands, and allows the Senate and the Journalists to see nothing but a calm and serene expression on his face.

He can’t wait to get back to his Murgröna rose cutting. Maybe things will make more sense then.


	8. The Inauguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support! I means so much to me <3

“No. Absolutely not.” Obi-Wan refuses to even _look_ at the dreadful robes the aides are holding out to him.

Gaudy monstrosities and horribly unsuitable for a Jedi to wear.

“But Chancellor, please. It’s _traditional_ for the Chancellor to wear robes like these. They should be in your size—”

“No,” Obi-Wan interrupts the aide before he can finish. “I am a Jedi, not a politician. I was voted in _because_ I am a Jedi and not a politician. I absolutely and adamantly _refuse_ to look like a politician.”

Anakin, the asshole, is in the background trying to choke down giggles. Figures that he finds this funny. Obi-Wan sends him a sour look, before he notices that both Padmé and Bail have the expressions of people well versed in the art of looking neutral while laughing on the inside.

All his friends are assholes.

“I am a Jedi and as such, I will wear Jedi robes. These… _robes_ you’re holding are absolutely unsuitable. I am still a General and a Jedi, I cannot be hampered by my own _clothing_.”

If he hadn’t had years of practice in staying stoic and projecting serenity, he probably would have seemed more that just slightly annoyed. As it is, Obi-Wan just barely keeps it together.

He understands that they think the inauguration ceremony is important, but Obi-Wan cannot actually care less right now. They voted him in as a Jedi Master, and he will do his duty _as a Jedi Master_.

  


* * *

  


Obi-Wan looks at the clothes left out for him for his inauguration. He’s been _betrayed_.

They are Jedi robes, just as he demanded. But somehow, _somehow_ , the aides and Senate workers has managed to convince the Jedi to allow a tailor to _alter_ some Jedi robes.

Gold trims on the cloak. A blue that looks uncomfortably like his own eye colour hemming the cream coloured overtunic. That same blue for the obi. Black boots shined to perfection. Gold on the utility belt. Gold trimming the edges of his high collared undertunic.

 _Gold_. On _Jedi robes_.

Has the rest of the Council lost their minds? Is this pay-back because he refused to answer when they commed him during his… time of peace and solitude?

He’s horrified. It’s ridiculous. He cannot be seen wearing this. Of course, it’s not like he has a choice when one of the aides must have snuck in and stolen his old set of clothing while he was in the fresher.

As much as he absolutely _does not_ want to wear them, he’s verging on being late and he _certainly_ cannot go through the inauguration naked.

With a despairing sigh, Obi-Wan begins dressing.

  


* * *

  


He stands in the middle of the Senate chamber, head held high, dressed in Jedi robes with _gold_ and a shining sort of blue on them during his inauguration. There are holocameras everywhere. He knows a video of his inauguration is being projected throughout the Republic.

If this is the image that he’ll leave behind in history books—because there is little chance that him becoming the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic from this sort of upset will be left out of the history books of the Republic—then Obi-Wan will feel ashamed long after he passes into the Force. He’s sure of it.

But he will do his duty with a calm face and an air of serenity.

He will.

… If Yoda cackles one more time, Obi-Wan will Force push him off that hover chair of his.


	9. The holonet discusses Obi-Wan's fashion (non-)choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh thank you all so much for your comments! They make me so happy <3

**“Newly-elected Chancellor Kenobi leaving the Jedi Order?”**

**“What does the gold and sapphire on the Jedi robes mean?”**

**“A complete analysis of Chancellor Kenobi’s inauguration clothing.”**

Obi-Wan can’t believe what he’s seeing. He stares at the many headlines on the holonet with horror.

The journalists of the holonet have truly gone out of their way to make the most elaborate conclusions based on what Obi-Wan was wearing during his inauguration. He didn’t even want to wear those clothes!

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply as he counts to ten. What is this? Is this his life now? Will the people of the holonet do their absolute best to drive him insane with made up theories and pointless gossip based on the flimsiest of evidence?

Is someone going to start conspiracy theories about this? “The Jedi are planning a power grab! Look at what Kenobi was wearing when he was sworn in! _Gold_ on _Jedi robes_. Clearly this is a sign!”

Are they going to go back though any and all recording from his time before and during the war and try to start some rumour that he’s actually a Sith in disguise?

If Obi-Wan had known this is what would happen, he might have chosen to go naked after all… Well, no. But he would have gone back to his rooms in the Temple, gotten some of his own spare clothes and been _late_.

A media circus… over his _clothing_. What is the galaxy coming to? It’s absolutely ridiculous.

Breathe in, breathe out. 

Ignore Yoda’s cackling. 

Don’t look Mace in the eyes. 

Ignore Anakin’s snickers. 

Breathe in, breathe out.

Everything is fine. This is fine. You can do this, Kenobi. You’ve put up with the holonet and its ridiculous tendencies before. If the memes about “Master Kenobi’s sculpted abs” didn’t get you, this certainly won’t.

You’ve made it through worse, Obi-Wan. You can do this.

Besides, Obi-Wan isn’t even sure that “sapphire” is the right name for the blue colour on the trims of his beige inauguration overtunic…


	10. Anakin and Ahsoka check out the holonet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh thank you all so much! <333
> 
> Also, making a workskin and getting custom css and html to work on ao3 is a nightmare, but I do it for all y'all anyway. **Don't forget to have Show Creator's Style turned on, or else you won't see it properly!**
> 
> [This ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064211) shows the origin of the "Master Kenobi's sculpted abs" meme mentioned in this and the previous chapter.

Anakin likes to think that he’s good at letting his Padawan has privacy. That he’s not snooping or anything. But he’s really starting to wonder what she’s laughing about. What is it on her datapad that makes her choke down giggles time and time again?

He shouldn’t ask. If she wants to tell him, she will. He just needs to be patient.

Patient.

Hmm…

Fuck it.

“What are you laughing about, Snips?” Screw patience. That’s Obi-Wan’s forte anyway.

Ahsoka looks up at him and for a short moment tries to look serious—the glint in her eyes betrays her—before she grins widely.

“Master Obi-Wan is blowing up social media again.”

Anakin groans. He remembers last time, the whole “Master Kenobi’s sculpted abs” thing and the appreciation posts for it going around. It was funny at first, watching Obi-Wan deliberately and carefully _not_ flail but still go red in the face if you so much hinted towards it. However, the amount of flirting the locals started up with soon got annoying.

At least it finally died down months ago.

“What is it this time?” He moves over to sit down next to her on the couch.

“Read this!” Ahsoka hands over her datapad.

It’s one of those forums she hangs out on when she has the spare time. The more he reads, the bigger his eyes becomes and he has to start choking down his own giggles. Oh Force.

_romancedawn:_

omg have u guys seen our new chancellor?!

_jedifan345:_

heard he was some old jedi master!!!

_stardustace:_

another crusty old dude???

_autopoint:_

omg! i just looked it up! remember Master Kenobi?!

_stardustace:_

with the abs???

_romancedawn:_

yes! Master Kenobi of the sculpted abs is now _Chancellor_ Kenobi of the sculpted abs!

_jedifan345:_

omg!!!!!11

_gapecher:_

Well, I, for one, accept our new sexy overlord.

_stardustace:_

he can rule my body any time

_2hotalysab:_

Time to get more involved with politics!

_Coruscantrulezz:_

Guys! Look what he wore to the inauguration!

[image]

Anakin has to stop reading. He’ll start crying from keeping the laughter in if he doesn’t.

“The holonet never forgets,” he manages to choke out.

Ahsoka’s only answer is another round of giggling.


	11. Anakin meets Senator Mandai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments!
> 
> Also, I added a side-fic detailing the origin of the "Master Kenobi's Sculpted Abs" meme, which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064211)

Anakin makes his way to Padmé’s office. It’s been a while since he last saw her. Everything with the Senate just… yeah, he’s mostly tried to help Cody keep Obi-Wan from going completely without sleep lately. It’s lucky that he hasn’t needed to leave the Temple for missions recently, though he’s not exactly sure what has caused the lull.

Besides, it’s ridiculous that Obi-Wan is in this mess in the first place. As if his Master doesn’t have enough to do even without this whole Chancellor nonsense.

“Senator Amidala, are you free?” It’s hard to remember to use formal address when speaking in the Senate building, but it is important so he does his best. One single slip could be enough to expose them, and he can’t allow that to happen. He can’t.

“Ah, Knight Skywalker, do come in.”

Wait a minute, that’s not Padmé.

He steps into Padmé’s office and finds himself face to face with Senator Mandai. Padmé’s there too of course, but... he’s kind of distracted.

The senator looked very large on all the holovids that went around, but in person she’s even larger than Anakin thought she’d be. Thank god Naangni are pacifists… Or maybe not, they could probably be really useful on a battlefield…

“Knight Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see you. Senator Mandai and I were just going over some legislation that passed recently—before Chancellor Kenobi took office,” Padmé says. She flashes a small sympathetic smile, she _knows_ Anakin doesn’t care much for legislation and Senate talk, before her face returns to the neutral state it was in before.

“I see. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Senator Mandai,” he says to the other senator with a small bow.

“You were Chancellor Kenobi’s padawan, yes?”

“Uh, yeah, I was. He, uh, he taught me a lot.” He wants to smile, because that’s generally what you do when you’re being polite, but he distinctly remembers Obi-Wan telling him never to smile to a Naangni because they find it rude. He can’t help the twitching in the sides of his mouth.

There’s a clicking noise that seems to emanate from Senator Mandai. It takes him a second to realise that it’s the Naangni’s version of a laugh. 

Anakin isn’t sure if he should be insulted or not. Why is she laughing at him?

“You do not quite have your former master’s way with words, I see.” Her tone is warm as she speaks, and Anakin can feel no mocking or ill-intent in her words.

“That’s more Obi-Wan’s area. Padawans don’t always take up their Master’s vocation, though Master Jinn did teach Obi-Wan to negotiate, I never really had the head for it…” Anakin shrugs slightly. It isn’t something he’s ever been very worried about.

“He was not always so skilled himself. He was still a youngling when he visited my planet, headstrong and brave, but a mere fledgling negotiator. He’s learned well.” She sounds nostalgic, as if she’s remembering good times past, but in the Force Anakin can also feel… pain. As if the memories bring her both joy and pain, are both good and bad.

Anakin doesn’t often hear stories about Obi-Wan’s youth. His master never liked talking about it much… like with a lot of things, really. Definitely one of Obi-Wan’s worst traits.

“I first met Mas—Chancellor Kenobi when he was already twenty year sold and an experienced Padawan, just as he was Knighted, in fact. I would be delighted to hear more about this mission he had to your planet, Senator Mandai, if you would indulge me,” Padmé says from behind Senator Mandai.

Thank the Force for Padmé.

“I would be delighted. It is a wonderful story, though it is also painful,” Senator Mandai says, turning and making her way over to Padmé’s office sofas.

Anakin takes a seat and waits for the story that quite possibly is one of the reasons, if not _the_ reason, Obi-Wan got voted in as Supreme Chancellor.


	12. Obi-Wan's first Senate session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you all so much for your comments! <3

The Senate tried to argue that Obi-Wan should stay in some special apartment close to the senate building. More of the whole “traditional” things that the Senate apparently thrives on.

Obi-Wan is having none of it. He is a Jedi, he will stay in his rooms in the Temple as long as he is on Coruscant—where he seems to be stranded for some time until this whole Supreme Chancellor appointment is over… Unless he can somehow convince the Council, and Cody, and the 212th, and Anakin, and the Senate… Okay, he’s most likely not leaving Coruscant in a long while. He’s mostly stuck as a General working from afar. It galls a bit, but it is his duty now.

He’s staying in his own Jedi apartments, it’s most likely the safest place on Coruscant, maybe the whole Galaxy, anyway. That was the argument that convinced the Senate, in the end. You’re a lot more likely to succeed in negotiations if you know how your opponent thinks and if you can twist what they want into what _you_ want.

One benefit to staying in his own rooms is the fact that he’s managed to dump his “ceremonial” Jedi robes. He really is much more comfortable in _unaltered_ robes.

Obi-Wan swears that Yoda still laughs at him behind his back. The side of Mace’s mouth twitched upward once. Obi-Wan _saw_ it, even if Mace claims he imagined it.

He’s sure many of the Senators are less than pleased when he shows up for his first senate session dressed in regular robes—the feeling of petulance and annoyance in the Force suggests as much. However, if they ever believed he’d wear something even marginally expensive looking on a regular basis, they’re deluded. He’s a Jedi, he has no interest nor need for riches and splendour. 

The session itself is… interesting.

Seven pieces of legislation are brought up and discussed, six of them devolve into arguments consisting of screaming-matches across the chamber.

The longer the session goes on, the closer to his hairline Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rise. It’s like they’re _deliberately_ being ineffective and useless. They’re supposed to be rational adults, but are acting worse than the Temple younglings; the five year-olds.

He looks at Senator Ha'han-ash, temporarily acting as Vice Chancellor while Obi-Wan makes a preliminary investigation regarding whether or not there’s any reason to start an corruption investigation against Mas Amedda and Palpatine. She looks back at him with an expression that’s perfectly calm, but he can see the annoyance in her eyes. What wouldn’t Obi-Wan give to be back at his office, preparing for the session about the corruption investigation instead of this circus. Senator Ha’han-ash looks like she wishes the same.

Deep breaths. Serenity. Obi-Wan’s face becomes a placid mask again.

“Calm yourselves, Senators. We will shelve this discussion for the time being.” If Obi-Wan has to listen to more arguing about legislation about inner-Coruscant _parking_ he might actually lose his temper in a very un-Jedi like fashion.

Both Senators who has been shouting at each other through translation devices pause, but both also look like they want to argue with Obi-Wan’s decision to end their “debate”. 

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side just slightly, waiting.

Seconds tick by.

Finally both Senators back down, grumbling to themselves and straightening their robes with great dignity. As if there’s any dignity left when you’ve been screaming at someone for over ten minutes over parking spaces.

Absolutely ridiculous. No wonder the war has dragged on as long as it has, when the Senate is _this_ inefficient.

No, there is some cleaning up to do. Obi-Wan has to look over the Senate protocols again. Something _must_ be done.


	13. An assassination attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, all your comments make me so happy! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this little fic of mine!

Sheev Palpatine allows the rage to flood through his body and spark in the Force. Here on Naboo there’s no risk some blasted Jedi will feel it and come investigate. Not that they haven’t been blinded even on Coruscant, near their own blasted Temple, but better safe than sorry.

The Sith haven’t endured for generations due to being sloppy and careless.

He’s better than that, _smarter_ than that! He’s more competent a politician, better a negotiator, and smarter a manipulator than any other could ever hope to be.

How _dares_ Senator Mandai interrupt his plans? While she certainly can’t have _known_ anything about them, it’s still exactly what she’s doing. And to dare call him incompetent? Turn the majority of the Senate against him? Ensure that that _blasted scum-sucking always-in-the-way_ of an absolute _horror_ of a Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi elected in his stead?

Palpatine would rip her head clean off her shoulders if it wasn’t for the fact that her murder would most likely make _all_ eyes turn on him with scrutiny.

He cannot touch Senator Mandai. Not that it would be useful for anything beyond revenge, anyway. She’s only one among 135. Kill her and there are 134, and probably more, willing to take her place. She was smart, there, bringing it up as a group, a movement, not as an individual senator. By making herself the face and head of a group—one that will likely grow in numbers—she gives herself more power, more sway, at the same time as she creates herself a shield.

He grinds his teeth together. Ousted from his seat as Chancellor. Humiliating. He has tried to legislate to make it nary-impossible. Unfortunately, the Vote of No-Confidence is part of the very foundation of the Republic and as such, there was no way for him to just remove it. Not yet. He _had_ had most Senators either convinced he was the only thing standing between the Republic and utter desolation, or made them believe he was malleable to their interests.

He thought he’d achieved the perfect blend. 

Unfortunately, it seems that was not the case.

Haa’ndu has always been a pain to deal with. Staunchly anti-war, the whole planet has disapproved of him since the creation of the GAR. It has been annoying, but ultimately unavoidable. Besides, Haa’ndu has limited sway in the Senate.

Had.

They _had_ limited sway in the Senate. Clearly Mandai is far more skilled than her predecessor.

That a predator species of the Naangni’s level would be such staunch pacifists is laughable. Like some snake species on Naboo they can easily crush their prey by wrapping their long body around them and squeezing. Of course, Naangni, considering their size and relative strength, could possibly even crush a Krayt dragon. Very much _unlike_ Naboo snakes.

Mandai is untouchable. Even if he’d known what she would do, he couldn’t have swayed her. Naangni are one of the highly infuriating races completely immune to Force suggestions.

Honestly, Palpatine wants to blow the entire planet up in retaliation.

But no. Mandai and Haa’ndu are forgettable. He needs to focus on the _real_ threat.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

His mere name sets Palpatine’s teeth on edge.

Ludicrously stable in the Light and somehow manages to inspire loyalty despite his _extensive list of flaws_. Palpatine has spent _years_ molding Skywalker, and _still_ the boy is loyal to his former Master. He will Fall, Palpatine will make sure of it. But as long as Kenobi is alive and around, he’ll be an obstacle simply by _existing_.

Die. He must _die_.

Palpatine would most of all like to strangle him until his lips turns blue and his eyes pops out of their sockets, wants to watch the man’s life slowly fade from his eyes. A quick death is too good for such ridiculous rot.

Palpatine would love to be the one to kill Kenobi, to give in to the rage and end his life. However, if he wants to reclaim his throne, he’ll need to be subtle and _hire_ someone.

  


* * *

  


Obi-Wan Kenobi is far from pleased. Several senatorial aides and Senators and even his _own men_ have said it’s important he bring guards with him wherever he goes. Apparently, since he’s the _Supreme Chancellor_ , he simply _must_ have guards.

He may be the Supreme Chancellor, but he is also a kriffing _Jedi Master_. He _knows_ how to protect himself! He’s survived in catastrophic zones when he was _13 years old_. Sure, he was mostly there by accident, but he sure had to survive them once he was there! If he didn’t need a protective guard then, he certainly doesn’t _now_. Then again, that _does_ depend on if you count his Master as a protective guard or not, because he always were with Qui-Gon when something went awry and missions that should have been calm and fine blew up in their faces—sometimes literally.

Regardless, he can very well take care of himself!

But no, Cody had insisted. Which, frankly, all things considered was a bit of a relief. If he has to have someone following him around, then he wants it to be men he trusts with his back already.

“Chancellor Kenobi! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Senator Mandai coils her lower body several times to be closer to Obi-Wan’s own eye-level. Her face isn’t capable of smiling, but if it was, such an expression would only showcase her many many sharp fangs.

Really, it’s such a good thing the Naangni are pacifists unless actively forced into battle. Willing to defend themselves and others, but unwilling to strike the first blow or seek out battle.

“Likewise, Senator Mandai.” Obi-Wan doesn’t smile either, the Naangni consider it rude and he is ever a trained diplomat. “I must say I was surprised by your rather impassioned speech to the Senate.”

“The Naangni have long memories, Chancellor. We _remember_ the help you and Master Jinn—may his essence ever spread across the universe—gave us some 20 years ago.” Her large clawed hand makes a sweeping motion over and across her face as she mentions Qui-Gon, a Naangni’s way of expressing grief and respect.

“I see.” There will always be an ache in his chest when memories of his Master surfaces. The mission to Haa’ndu had be challenging, but rewarding. He hadn’t expected something like this to come from it, however.

“Of course, we’ve also seen all your efforts during the war.” She straightens slightly, temporarily towering over Obi-Wan, before she relaxes again. “You will work toward ending this war. We of the Naangni have no powers with the Force, but the legislation enacted under Palpatine has worried us. You’d do well to look it over.”

She refused to say more, stating her wish to have him look it over with unclouded eyes. Perhaps the Naangni see things that aren’t there.

“Well then, Senator, I believe it’s time for me to make my departure.” Obi-Wan bows and receives a bow in return.

He doesn’t get far before more Senators try to swarm him. Their distance had clearly only been out of respect for Senator Mandai. That or fear, she _is_ a rather awe inspiring presence.

It’s a sudden bright flash in the Force, as if it were shouting “WARNING!” at him, that has him dropping to the floor and with some assistance from the Force get out from between the Senators and reach a wall.

There’s screaming and shouting all around as Senator Biiiz of Hirunth is only barely missed by the blaster shot when Obi-Wan avoids it.

If he hadn’t… Obi-Wan tracks the likely trajectory. It most likely would have gone through the back of his head. He looks towards the higher floors, but in the midst of the chaos, whoever attacked has likely disappeared already.

Cody is at his side, barking orders at the other troopers coming closer and spreading out to both give him cover and search for the attacker.

Five days on the job and there’s already been an assassination attempt.

Interesting.


	14. Padmé and Bail go visit the new Chancellor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for your lovely comments~ They always make my day ♡

“Obi-Wan, are you free?” Padmé steps into the Chancellor’s offices with Bail, both of them having been carefully vetted by the clone troopers outside—she idly wonders where Dar Wac is, but presumes that the clones have taken over as a security measure and puts it out of her mind—and looks around the room.

The official desk is empty, not a trace of Obi-Wan. In fact, the terminal and everything on it has been moved. She blinks in surprise. 

That’s odd.

“Obi-Wan? Are you in here?“ She looks around again before she shares a confused look with Bail.

“Ah, Padmé, Bail. How nice of you to join me.”

They both startle slightly when Obi-Wan’s voice rings out from the corner of the room. Turning toward the sound, Padme finds him at a much smaller desk in a secluded corner of the room.

“Obi-Wan? Why aren’t you at the Chancellor’s desk?” Bail sounds about as confused as Padmé feels.

Obi-Wan lets out a rather loud huff and turns an intense gaze at them.

“I’m not about to sit with my back to a very large window. I wasn’t planning on doing so even _before_ the attempt at assassination the other day.” He chuckles. 

Padmé stares at him in horror. How can he _chuckle_ about an attempt at his life? The war and all his responsibilities must be weighing heavy on him indeed if he manages to find humour in an attempt at his life.

“To be quite honest with you,” he continues as if he hasn’t done anything odd at all, “I wanted a different office entirely. These offices are absolutely ridiculous. Far too large and elaborately decorated for my taste.” He looks toward one of the other rooms. “Palpatine certainly has interesting taste in decorations.”

“What? You still have Palpatine’s belongings here?” Bail is just barely managing to avoid gaping, Padmé can tell.

“Of course. He was relieved of his duties with claims of incompetence, and since there has been discussion of corruption… As you know, Mas Amedda has been temporarily relieved of his role as Vice Chancellor and both of their terminals and belonging have been temporarily confiscated.” He pauses and gives them an inscrutable look. “I have some people looking everything over to ensure that nothing has been erased. If my duty is to rule the Republic and ensure the end of the war, then I will do it to the utmost of my ability. And as a High General, I know I need as much information as possible, anything less can lead to heavy losses on the battlefield, losses that could have been prevented.”

“How… efficient.” Padmé can’t help the way her heart picks up speed just a bit. Perhaps Senator Mandai is right. Perhaps having Obi-Wan Kenobi as Supreme Chancellor is _exactly_ what the Republic, the _Galaxy_ , needs.

“The more I look through recently passed legislation, the more I look over the legislation Palpatine has passed using the emergency powers he was given…” Obi-Wan trails off and stares at the door.

“What is it, Obi-Wan?” Padmé moves ever closer to him.

“It’s like I’ve been playing Corellian chess on Hoth with half the board covered in snow, and only _now_ has the snow been cleared from it.” He strokes his beard in contemplation. “Count Dooku once told me that the Senate was under the sway of a Sith Lord and I should join him to help burn away the rot, so to speak. We—the Jedi—thought it likely to only have been an attempt at making the Jedi lose faith in the Senate. However…”

The hairs on the back of Padmé’s neck stands on end. Obi-Wan can’t be implying what he is, can he? Has he found something in the legislation and Palpatine’s computers and belongings that point to Count Dooku having told the truth?

She doesn’t want to believe it, but she knows that she _has_ worried at times if the Republic she’s wanted to serve had already died.

“Enough about that, for now.” He motions for them to sit down.

Padmé presses her lips together. She wants to press him on the issue, but he most likely has a reason for staying his tongue. Bail seems to be battling with the same urge but he too remains silent. 

They take their seats in unison.

“I must say it’s not very nice to vote a friend into a political office they do not want.” Obi-Wan’s voice is deceptively mild, but his eyes are sharp and he’s doing that terrible thing where he raises one of his eyebrows and looks just _so_ unimpressed with you. Padmé hates that expression.

“Well, my friend, if you had been less of an excellent choice for the job, perhaps we wouldn’t have,” Bail says smugly, a smirk clearly visible on his face.

Padmé puts a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smile and the giggles that want to escape her. She’s made peace with her choice and it seems Obi-Wan has already forgiven them for it.

Obi-Wan gives the The Look again, before he asks them what they came for. Time to get to work.

  


* * *

  


Obi-Wan stares out the ridiculously large panorama windows in his new office. The whole thing still leaves a bad taste in his mouth, but if what he’s just found out is true…

He closes his eyes and walks deeper into the rooms instead, away from the windows and the door to the outside. Palpatine’s belongings are spread around the rooms and for the first time in a long while, Obi-Wan _really_ looks at them.

There are things he believes might be hiding terrible secrets, secrets he’ll have to wait a bit with unveiling. He’s certain he’s close to finding information about Palpatine’s corruption and that must take precedence. There are records of meetings with Senators very closely before a new piece of troubling legislation is brought before the Senate.

He’s doubting the entire narrative of extra power and extra time as Chancellor being pushed onto Palpatine. Obi-Wan hasn’t slept much since he took office, which is… perhaps not very good, so he’ll have to go over his notes after he’s rested enough to think straight. But for now, he has the niggling suspicion that Palpatine has manipulated events to keep himself in power while making it look like he’s shouldering a burden others wish for him to carry.

Most troubling of all… the chips. The inhibitor chips inside all of the clones. There has been no information so far in any of Palpatine’s systems about what, exactly, the chips are for. But their mere presence is disquieting and the fact that Palpatine—and seemingly no one else—knows about them is even more so.

He shouldn’t have said anything to Padmé or Bail yet. Unfortunately, he’s tired and overworked. He should know better than bring up speculation and theories. He wasn’t even really talking to them, more… thinking out loud.

What has been, has been. He cannot change it now. At least Padmé and Bail are among the truly few trustworthy politicians out there. It could have been worse.

He closes his eyes and sits down on the floor to prepare for meditation. Sleep will have to wait, but he needs some rest, he needs to regain his center and gather his thoughts. Time is of the essence right now.

Palpatine is already pushing for Obi-Wan to return his belongings to him. There’s only so long Obi-Wan can stall for time. Unless he finds proof quickly, he could fast end up in trouble with the part of the Senate who are still in Palpatine’s pocket.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._  
_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._  
_There is no passion, there is serenity._  
_There is no chaos, there is harmony._  
_There is no death, there is the Force._

He repeats the meditation mantra to himself as he breathes in and out slowly, releasing the tension and worry he’s carrying.

He will find what he need, he will have the time to test the objects he’s worried about. He _will_ find the truth.

Even so, he has a Council meeting tomorrow—oh how he loathes having to be there by holo, sitting in these gaudy rooms instead—and then he needs to work with Cody and some of the other Generals to formulate their next plan of attack.

His duties are many, and they are heavy. However, Obi-Wan has carried heavy burdens since childhood, he will not falter. He _will_ find a way to end this war and return peace and stability to the Galaxy and the Republic.

It is his duty as a Jedi.


	15. The Senate votes regarding a Corruption investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for the comments and the encouragement! <3

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and takes long, deep breaths. Breathe out negativity, breathe in the Force. Out negativity, in the Force.

The information he’s gathered so far should be enough to convince the Senate to start an investigation into Palpatine and Amedda’s dealings. Obi-Wan isn’t especially worried about that. No, what worries him, what causes emotions he needs to deal with and acknowledge, is Anakin.

Obi-Wan _knows_ Anakin won’t take this well. Not at all. He’ll most likely see it as Obi-Wan launching an unjustified attack on Palpatine simply because he doesn’t trust politicians.

Part of Obi-Wan wonders if Anakin would be correct in that assessment. It’s just… Obi-Wan has always felt uncomfortable in Palpatine’s presence. There’s always been _something_ niggling in the back of his mind. Nothing substantial, nothing he could point at and go “See, this is why I do not trust this man.” Just a bad feeling.

If this causes a rift between him and Anakin… So be it. Obi-Wan has his duty, to the Republic and the Galaxy, and he cannot put himself and his relationship with the people closest to him before that—even though he wants to.

  


* * *

  


“Members of the Senate, I understand and appreciate your patience. Today I will present the information I have gathered so far from the computers, datapads and offices belonging to Vice-Chancellor Mas Amedda and former Chancellor Palpatine.”

Mumbles rises from the many repulsorpods. The Senators are impatient. Obi-Wan keeps his head high and his back straight; a posture of strength and confidence.

“Once I’ve presented the information, we’ll have a short intermission for everyone to gather their thoughts, and after that we’ll have a vote on whether or not a formal corruption investigation will take place.”

More mumbles rumble across the floor, but Obi-Wan keeps his face placid. It’s for the best if he’s a neutral presenter of facts, and nothing more. His own feelings and bias must not affect the rest of the Senate.

“A question, Chancellor Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan blinks, and looks at the data screen in front of him to see what Senator activated their voice amplifier.

“Yes, Senator Baran?”

“Regarding this… _investigation_ , of yours. I assume it would be placed in the hands of the _Jedi_ ,” Senator Baran nearly spits out the last word, his disdain obvious.

Murmurs, and some shouting, breaks out in the Chamber. Many Senators appear displeased with the thought of the Jedi being in charge of such an investigation. Considering the ever increasing anti-Jedi sentiment, Obi-Wan is unsurprised, if understandably displeased.

He presses his lips together briefly before his face smoothes out again.

“It would be a joint investigation between the Senate, the Jedi, and the Coruscant Security Forces, Senator Baran, to avoid any risk of someone tampering with the results of the investigation.” Besides, Obi-Wan thinks, a more diverse group of investigators is more likely to be able to view the facts and evidence from all different angles than a homogenous group is.

The unrest settles down again, and Obi-Wan prepares himself to present the information he’s gathered. The point of no return has arrived.

  


* * *

  


“… Twenty of the opposing Senators met with former Chancellor Palpatine during the three weeks before the vote, and once the vote finally took place, fifteen of them changed their position to follow the former Chancellor’s.”

“… Met with Vice-Chancellor Amedda to discuss policy—according to the official meeting log—and a week later presented new legislation RB-566-C supporting the 34-KTB-9 bill, which was voted down, that Vice-Chancellor Amedda introduced a month earlier. After the RB-566-C passed, 34-KTB-9 was brought up to the Senate again, and this time it passed into Republic law.”

“… bill 56-KCL-8 was rejected by the Senate. Two months later, with the use of his emergency powers, former Chancellor Palpatine signed 56-KCL-8 into Republic law anyway.”

“… met with fifty of the undecided. Later, during the vote, forty-two of them followed his line.”

“… accepted numerous gifts from Senator Habenathe, and later supported his proposal to enact bill 34-KLT-3, which restricted the use of Bacta treatment for non-Republic citizens.”

  


* * *

  


The intermission is over and Obi-Wan takes his place, ready for the start the second half of the Senate session.

“All members of the Senate, vote yay, nay—or you may abstain from voting entirely—on whether we should open a corruption investigation for Vice-Chancellor Mas Amedda and former Chancellor Palpatine or not,” Senator Ha’han-ash’s voice rings out clearly across the chamber.

Obi-Wan pauses slightly and strokes his beard once. There is something he should say, before the vote takes place. He makes a small hand gesture toward Ha’han-ash who nods her head in understanding.

“Senators, I will not be participating in the vote, and will instead remain a neutral party.” He glances around the chamber briefly. “Senators, I hereby declare the vote open.”

Mas Amedda shifts nervously where he stands on Obi-Wan’s left side. He may have been temporarily relieved of his duties, but his presence during this particular session is important. Obi-Wan finds it rather unsurprising to see him squirm. The Chagrian most likely never believed anyone would find anything on him, and had Palpatine remained in office, it’s very likely no one would have gone looking.

Obi-Wan returns his attention to the numbers as they start appearing on the holoscreens around the chamber.

In the end it is, just as Obi-Wan had hoped, a victory for the side of looking into the corruption.

Yay: 58% Nay: 37% Abstain: 5%

“Well then, Senators of the Galactic Republic, the vote has been cast and the result is in. As the investigation will begin immediately, Vice-Chancellor Mas Amedda will stay removed from his post until the investigation has finished. As such, Senator Ha’han-Ash will remain as temporary Vice-Chancellor until then.”

Obi-Wan looks to his left and sees defeat in every line of Mas Amedda’s body, though he tries to hide it.

Senator Ha’han-ash, on the other hand, straightens and raises her chin slightly. Proud and strong. “With this, I declare this session meeting ended,” she says, casting a brief glance toward Obi-Wan.

The session has ended, but this is only the beginning. Obi-Wan is sure of it. 


	16. Obi-Wan looks around the Chancellor's offices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH! I'm so overwhelmed and grateful for all your comments and kudos! <3

Obi-Wan moves around the Chancellor’s offices, looking at the various artefacts, paintings, and statues Palpatine has decorated them with. The rooms are so ostentatious it makes Obi-Wan feel on edge. He sees no point in this kind of revelry in wealth, the Temple has always provided him with what he’s needed to live and thrive, but without owning for the sake of owning. This sort of… wasteful spending of money makes Obi-Wan deeply uncomfortable in a way he cannot properly articulate.

He pushes the thoughts of the wasteful use of money aside and continues with his small investigation. He moves from room to room at a sedate pace without any fear or interruptions—Cody and his chosen troopers are still stationed right outside as well as in the working office for the Chancellor’s guards and have taken upon themselves to provide him with some solitude.

Really, Obi-Wan is very grateful for it. He’s had more than enough of Senators “swinging by” to “offer their congratulations” on his election—he knows they’re really there to gain his favour. Of course, he’s a Jedi Master elected into office to be a neutral party, so they are—as Anakin would put it—shit out of luck. Especially since many of them also seem to be gleaning for ideas for “gifts” in further hopes of gaining favour—he wonders how many of them realise that as a Jedi, Obi-Wan has very little need for material belongings.

As he pauses and looks closer at some of the pieces, he feels a sense of unease wash over him.

These artefacts and art pieces… He’s looked at most of them before—of course he has, it’s hardly the first time he’s in the Chancellor’s offices—but he feels as if he’s never really seen them before.

The Great Hyperspace War Bas-Relief. It portrays an ancient battle between the Jedi and the Sith, both sides falling. It’s a grotesque scene, in Obi-Wan’s opinion, though he does understand the necessity of capturing historic events in art. It is, after all one of the best ways of leaving behind history.

It’s placement here, in these offices... It could be a sign of Palpatine’s respect for the Jedi Order. He knows many of his fellow Jedi and quite a few Senators perceive it as such. However, Obi-Wan thinks with a wry smile, it could also be a sign of his disrespect. After all, not only Jedi are depicted in the scene…

Useless speculation.

Obi-Wan turns his eyes away and moves on. He stops in front of a metal chalice of some sort, quite prominently on display despite the fact that there seems to be little special about it besides its apparent age. It doesn’t appear to be especially valuable and Obi-Wan doesn’t recognise it as any artefact of historical worth, the metal certainly isn’t especially precious, and if it’s something that has an actual use, he cannot tell what it is for.

To have it placed the way it does denotes some form of significance. Perhaps it’s a precious family heirloom?

Obi-Wan reaches out and strokes the rounded body with his fingertips. It feels… cold. Not just the metal against his skin, something about its very essence seems cold. He pauses and places his whole hand against it as he stretches his senses toward it through the Force.

_Cold._

Something about this chalice makes it feel cold, even in the Force. However, the feeling is elusive and slips through his fingers like grains of fine sand—impossible to hold on to—before he can truly grasp what it means.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows knit together and his lips turn down. There’s certainly something about this chalice… Perhaps he should try to open it. 

Later, he decides, and moves on again.

He looks at the bronzium statue in the small antechamber—Sistros of the Four Sages of Dwartii. Every time he looks at this statue the Force whispers to him. _Take heed,_ it seems to say. He’s had it checked by multiple security scans, but they’ve all come up empty. Still, the niggling feeling won’t leave. There is something about this statue, just like there is something about the chalice.

He moves back into the public office and heads to one of the bronzium statues by the side of the large panorama window behind the “official” desk.

Just as large and ugly as the one in the antechamber, however, this one depicts Braata of the Four Sages of Dwartii. Obi-Wan knows his history, knows that Braata is known to have encouraged studies of the Dark Side of the Force.

All the Sages would be considered controversial figures these days, but Braata in particular is perhaps not someone who’s statue a Jedi would enjoy having in his office. Not to mention, her statue looks rather top heavy. Obi-Wan wonders what would happen if he tipped it over on top of someone. How heavy is it?

Even though one might think the statue of someone who encouraged Dark Side studies should be more concerning for a Jedi than that of someone mostly known for being selfish… There’s nothing in the Force when he looks at Braata’s statue, not like there is when he looks at the one of Sistros just outside the door to the private offices. In fact, the other Sistros statue doesn’t set off that reaction either. Meaning that it isn’t even about the person depicted, but something about the very statue itself.

He sighs and drags a hand over his eyes. Perhaps he should ask another for another Jedi to come and look at the objects. Perhaps he’s already spent too much time around them and has been desensitised to them.

He sighs again and sweeps his gaze over the rooms. He has his work cut out for him even if he _doesn’t_ spend time looking at Palpatine’s interior decoration choices. And yet, something tells him that looking at it is still very much important.

How very peculiar.


	17. Ten separatist worlds wish to rejoin the Republic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! They're so appreciated!

Senator Mandai is pleased, very pleased. Not so much for the numerous congratulations she’s received so far for her “ingenious” move to install Chancellor Kenobi. No, she is not pleased for her own sake.

Ten separatist worlds asking to rejoin the Republic.

It is a victory far beyond what she could have dreamt, especially so close in time to the election. They even said it was precisely because of Chancellor Kenobi that they wished to return. As long as the negotiations go well—and how can they not when someone as skilled at negotiations as Master Kenobi at the helm—then a small victory has finally happened in this dreadful war.

It seems the Naangni are not the only people with long memories of help given.

  


* * *

  


Anakin is straight up baffled. Actually, he feels a bit sick, if he’s being honest. Ten separatist worlds rejoining the Republic because they “know Chancellor Kenobi will root out the corruption and return the Republic to its former glory”.

He was angry, furious, when Obi-Wan accused both Chan—Former Chancellor Palpatine and Mas Amedda of corruption. It felt like a betrayal at the time. He knows that the Council never trusted Palpatine and he knows Obi-Wan has always disliked politicians, but to go that far…

And then he presented enough proof to spark a Jedi-Senate-Security Forces joint investigation. A clear majority of the Senate voted in favour of it.

It was like having the rug pulled out from under his feet and Anakin felt himself floundering in the wake of it. He trusted—trusts—Palpatine. The man has always treated him with respect and…

Anakin feels so confused. Part of him wants to go visit his friend, talk to him, but there’s also another part of him that seems to scream in horror at the very thought. Until Anakin can figure out what exactly that part of him is worried about, it’s best if he keeps his distance.

Instead, he takes missions with his Padawan in tow, visits his wife, visits _Obi-Wan_ , and tries not to think too much about anything.

It hurts, somewhere deep inside.

  


* * *

  


Padmé is baffled. How in all the core worlds has Obi-Wan managed to bring back worlds that have left the Republic simply by existing?

How is that even possible?

But… Perhaps…

It’s true that he made clear immediately upon his election that he was opening up for peace talks. There were mutters and Senators complaining, but Obi-Wan had simply given the whole senatorial chamber The Look.

“We _want_ to end this war, and that means peace talks. I was explicitly elected to end this war, so that is what I’ll be doing. Until you can give me a good reason, based on logic, facts and is a sound political and military strategy for why we should _not_ allow peace talks with any part of the Separatist confederation that so wishes, this plan will continue.”

No one had anything to say to that, she remembers.

Besides, Obi-Wan could negotiate the hide off a Krayt dragon. She’s certain she’s not the only Senator who had that exact thought.

  


* * *

  


Cody is staring at the news feed. He’s not actually sure what he’s feeling right now.

How? What?

“Commander… How did—”

“I have no idea.” Cody can’t even look at anyone right now.

He knows his general is good at what he does, but this time he hasn’t actually _done_ anything yet. Except survive an assassination attempt. He slaps a hand across his eyes and breathes in deeply through his nose.

Oh no.

There are going to be a lot more and a lot more fervent assassination attempts now, aren’t there.

Cody let’s out a string of Mando'a curses before he heads back toward General Kenobi’s office. He needs to discuss his general’s new 24-hour protection squad.

  


* * *

  


Mace Windu is having a pretty good day. Likely one of the best ever since this blasted war started.

If he had known how many worlds would remember the… _adventures_ of the Jinn-Kenobi team fondly, he might have felt a lot better when Kenobi was elected as Chancellor.

It’s still ridiculous. Not without precedence, but still ridiculous. Elect a man who hates politics and politicians to the highest political office in the Galaxy? Absolutely ridiculous.

Master Yoda hasn’t stopped cackling since the news of ten worlds rejoining came in. In these grim times, they need all the amusement they can get.

Idly, Mace wonders what Dooku’s face looked like when he found out.

  


* * *

  


Dooku is, in fact, having a very bad day. He’s lost ten worlds to the Republic, simply because Kenobi had been voted into office, ousting Darth Sidious from his seat as Supreme Chancellor.

This certainly wasn’t part of the plan. The corruption accusations even less so.

The way of the Sith is the path of betrayal. As Darth Sidious is no longer useful to him, Count Dooku turns his back to him in turn. He lost his seat in the Senate by his own hands, he’ll have to regain it himself.

Dooku has other things to worry about. Like keeping more of the worlds of his confederation from simply _leaving_ because they like Obi-Wan Kenobi a whole lot.


	18. Assassination attempt #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness me, thank you all SO MUCH for your comments!
> 
> You're all so lovely and I'm lucky to have you! <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning for another attempted assassination in this part!**

Obi-Wan is taking a sip of his glass of water when he first notices the way his vision has grown fuzzy. A headache has been growing in the back of his head, but he’d assumed that it was due to the inane discussion currently taking place during the head table of the Senatorial dinner and too many late nights with too little sleep.

It wouldn’t be the first time he’s had a headache from overworking himself, certainly, but his troopers have made sure to keep him fed and hydrated far better than they can in the field, and the talk of the table is no different from the many negotiation dinners he’s been to during his time as a Jedi, so he should have suspected something earlier. 

He really isn’t prone to headaches, they usually require him to neglect himself quite severely before he gets to that point. If he _had_ been prone to headaches, however, Anakin’s apprenticeship would probably have been far worse than it was.

Regardless of all of that, however, here he is. His vision grows worse, the throbbing increases and with a jolt he realises that his hearing is affected too.

Breathing starts to become a chore and if not for his Jedi training he would most likely be gasping for breath already. There’s a burning in his chest and a churning in his gut.

’ _I’ve been poisoned._ ’

Obi-Wan calls on the Force, pulls it into himself as healing energy and breathes.

In. Out. In. Out.

The Force washes over him in waves. He takes a few moments to strengthen himself before he brings his hand up to signal Cody with a Mandalorian field sign.

“—es, Ge—al?” Cody keeping his voice low really doesn’t help when Obi-Wan’s hearing is going. At least the man is close enough to his ear that Obi-Wan heard him say anything at all.

He idly wonders if he should try to whisper to minimise chaos, but time is of the essence and if he wants to live through this he needs to go into a healing trance quickly. If he can slow down his metabolism, it’ll lower the spread rate of the poison and increase his chances of survival.

Needs must.

“It appears that I’ve been poisoned. I’ll be going into a healing stasis trance, so I trust you to bring me to the Temple healers, Commander.”

From the way the blurry blobs around him started moving around and from the very _very_ muffled screaming, he probably said that a lot louder than he intended. Oh well.

He closes his eyes and draws himself deeper into the Force. It is ever a powerful ally and right now he needs it.

  


* * *

  


“Master Kenobi?” A voice calls out for him, breaking through his healing trance, bringing him back to the present.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. A room in the Halls of Healing, Master Che herself at his side.

“Master Che.” If they brought in the head healer herself, he must have been pretty bad off.

She fiddles with the controls at the side of the bed to get him into a seated position, keeping a careful eye on him all the while.

“It’s good to have you back with us. You really had your Commander—and your troops, former Padawan, your Grandpadawan, _and_ most of the Senate—worried,” she says archly before she moves away from the bedside. Obi-Wan feels too tired to try and see what she does. He closes his eyes instead.

“What’s my status, Master Che?” Better to get it over with.

“You did a good job with the healing trance, Master Kenobi. I think you could teach several of your peers a thing or two in that regard,” she says as she comes back to his side. “We were able to reverse all the damage caused, and within a day or two you should be completely recovered. I wouldn’t recommend a second dose, however.”

Obi-Wan snorts at opens his eyes again. Master Che holds out a glass of water to him.

“I doubt Cody or Anakin will let me eat or drink anything before they’ve tried it from now on. Though I doubt the assassin, or assassins, will go for the same method again.” He takes a sip and looks around the empty room. “I see you’ve managed to convince them to leave my side.”

This time it was Vokara’s turn to snort.

“They’re right outside. Even I couldn’t convince them to go any farther.”

“Well, this _is_ the second time an attempt has been made on my life, on Coruscant, since the…. vote. It’s actually rather impressive that they’ve managed two attempts already.”

Obi-Wan strokes his beard in contemplation. Master Che mutters something that sounds awfully like “I wouldn’t call it impressive”, but she refuses to admit to having said anything at all.

“Though I must say, I’m surprised they aren’t out there trying to catch the culprit.” He pauses. “Or have they been caught already?”

“No, the investigation is still ongoing. They’re trading off between standing guard outside and investigating.”

Obi-Wan nods slightly.

“Well, would you let them inside? I do believe I might have some valuable insights.”

Vokara gives him a hard look.

“You won’t be leaving the halls for two days, Master Kenobi. Not even the Supreme Chancellor stand above healer orders.”

Obi-Wan simply rolls his eyes with a grumble. Maybe some time off would be nice, even if it’s spent in the Halls.


	19. Anakin has feelings regarding the assassination attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the fourth be with you!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and I hope all of you will continue to read and enjoy this fic! <3
> 
> You're all delights!

Anakin practically runs in the the door when Master Che opens it and says that Obi-Wan can receive a few visitors.

“Master!” Anakin’s heart is almost in his throat.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says with a tired smile. It’s good to see him awake and sitting up. He was so pale and still when Cody called for him. Even if Anakin knows that he was still and unresponsive because he was in a healing stasis trance, but it was so uncomfortably similar to him being dead and Cody said he was poisoned and—!

“Breathe, Anakin.” The feeling of Obi-Wan’s hand squeezing his wrist brings Anakin out of his panicked fog.

“I’m sorry, I—”

“You were worried. I understand, Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupts and smiles slightly. It’s comforting, but also a bit frustration.

“Yeah, but how aren’t you worried?! They’ve tried to kill you twice already!” Anakin bites back any further words. Obi-Wan’s calmness has galled Anakin since he was a padawan.

Obi-Wan sighs. Anakin kriffin hates that sigh.

“Anakin, it’s hardly the first time someone has tried to kill me,” he says, as if that makes it less horrible.

“That’s usually on a battlefield! This is way different!”

It is. It really _is_ different. He’s gone into battle hundreds of times with Obi-Wan at his side, knowing that maybe this time only one of them will come back. It sucks and makes him feel sick and has always made him feel grateful that Padmé is a senator who usually only moves between Coruscant and Naboo… He has too many people he care about in constant crossfire without adding her to that score.

However, Obi-Wan is… Obi-Wan is _Obi-Wan_. The man has taught him everything he knows of the Force and has been one of the most important people in his life for more than a decade.

The fact that someone—or maybe even multiple someones—are gunning for him to the point where they’re willing to send assassins… At least Ventress, Dooku, and Grievous will meet Obi-Wan in a fight. Assassins… hired bounty hunters… that’s both cowardly and weirdly personal at the same time as it’s really fucking impersonal. Unless it’s the culprit themselves doing it? Ugh.

“I suppose you’re right. It’s a bit disconcerting to be sure.” Obi-Wan strokes his beard with a pensive look on his face.

Something in Anakin’s chest squeezes, he feels like he can hardly breathe. He hates trying to talk to Obi-Wan about stuff like this, he’s always too busy being a perfect Jedi to even contemplate being scared or at least worried for his life.

“Anakin? What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan won’t understand. Even if Anakin tells him, Obi-Wan will just… make light of his possible death and tell Anakin that some things happens and cannot be changed. Sometimes you have to accept the bad things that happen and focus on the good. That he should meditate and sort through his feelings. As if that would help _anyone_. Sometimes Anakin really doesn’t like Obi-Wan Kenobi, even though he loves him. Which really kriffin sucks.

He should talk to Padmé and get his feelings sorted out. That’s always been far more helpful than meditation. Or… maybe he should go and visit Palpatine. Even if he’s under a Jedi-Senate-CSF joint investigation, that should still be okay, right? Anakin isn’t part of that investigation anyway.

“It’s nothing.” Nothing worth trying to talk to Obi-Wan about, anyway.

“Are you sure? You look upset…” Obi-Wan frowns, looks worried even. But no. Even if Obi-Wan would understand, he has enough on his plate right now anyway. Anakin shouldn’t bother him with his over abundant emotions.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

  


* * *

  


Anakin is definitely hiding something, Obi-Wan is sure of it. Not that that’s anything new, the older he’s gotten the less and less Anakin has been willing to talk to Obi-Wan about just about anything.

It… hurts, but he’s not sure what he can do about it except give Anakin chances to talk to him, chances to open up. You cannot force someone to talk to you, only give them the choice and hope that they take it.

The door opens again and Cody, Rex and Ahsoka step inside. They look worried, and Obi-Wan idly wonders if he looks as tired as he feels. Fighting off poison will run a body ragged, especially if it was already in a fairly sorry state.

“General,” Cody says, his face taut and drawn. 

“Cody, I must apologise for putting you in such an… uncomfortable situation.” It’s a bit weak, but Obi-Wan isn’t quite sure what to say, he’s a bit too tired, perhaps. Cody just gives him a tired glare, his lips pressed together.

“Knight Muln is heading up the investigation into the attempts on your life, General,” Rex says, glancing at Anakin. Obi-Wan follows his line of sight and is unsurprised to see a dark and angry look on his face.

“Garen? I would have assumed…” Obi-Wan trails off, and looks at the four people gathered by his bedside. He assumed they would be leading it. Apparently not.

“The Council forbid us to. They said we have other duties to attend to,” Ahsoka says, eyes trained on her Master.

Obi-Wan sighs, he isn’t actually surprised. Of course the Council would think them all too close to the issue to handle it properly and without letting their emotions get the better of them. Garen, while one of Obi-Wan’s oldest friends, has far more experience with setting his emotions aside to do his job. Not to mention he’s not an active war general, unlike Anakin.

“I see. Well, could one of you bring word to Garen then? I have some idea how they poisoned me.”

“How? One of us checked every single thing you ate! We made _sure_ to check everything, we didn’t want to let what happened happen…” Cody crosses his arms across his chest and his eyebrows knit together.

“Well, I’d assume it was a two-part poison. The type of poison that’s actually two different substances that get toxic when mixed together. That way, they could for example sprinkle the main course with the first part and the side-dish with the second. Unless the same person ingested both dishes, they wouldn’t get poisoned at all.” Obi-Wan shrugs one shoulder. It’s only a theory, but a logical one. He knows Cody and the rest of the troopers in the “protection squad” takes their duties extremely serious.

“I see.” Cody’s shoulders slump and he refuses to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“I’ll tell Knight Muln, Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka says. 

Obi-Wan smiles and gives her a nod. “Thank you, Ahsoka.”

Before he can say anything else, however…

“Unfortunately, I must cut this visit short. Master Kenobi has only recently come out of the stasis trance, he needs more rest. Unless he wants to stay longer than the two days I told him is the absolute minimum?” Master Che gives them an arch look.

Obi-Wan sighs and closes his eyes. Darn fussy healers.


	20. Palpatine reacts to the failed assassination attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments! 
> 
> Sorry it's taken me a bit to get this one up, who knew writing a thesis takes a lot of time and effort? lmao
> 
> **Warning for Palpatine!**

Again! Again the blasted Jedi survived. Palpatine throws his glass of Corellian brandy and watches as the crystal glass shatters against the wall. He’s seen the tapes of the Senatorial dinner, and not even the pleasure of watching Kenobi’s eyes lose focus, seeing the way he was forced to draw on his Jedi training to keep his breathing steady, seeing the small tremors of his hand as he called for the clone, is enough to stop the utter rage that floods Palpatine’s system. How _dares_ the man survive _again_?

In the chaos after the Jedi explained himself to the clone—quite loudly—it would have been the perfect opportunity for an assassin to slip a knife between his ribs. The thought of Kenobi choking to death on his own blood… now that is a nice idea, a very nice idea indeed.

If Palpatine fails to kill the man before he takes the throne of his empire—he has not lost yet, he still has options—he will keep the man in a cell and take utmost pleasure in watching him be tortured to the brink of death over and over and _over_.

Few things are as beautifully pleasing to the eye as someone writhing in utter agony.

The sight of _Kenobi_ suffering would be more pleasing than most because of all the trouble the man has caused. He’s taken over the role of Chancellor, he’s started an investigation of corruption—how _dares_ he?!—and taken several of Palpatine’s belongings hostage. Some of which are, unfortunately, Sith artefacts.

Palpatine curses his overconfidence. Everything was going perfectly, he should have known better than to keep anything important in his office spaces. But no, he’d enjoyed mocking the Jedi, keeping Sith objects in their vicinity and watched how their gazes swept over them without even noticing.

Luckily, he could claim most objects as gifts and thus claim complete ignorance of their true nature—if Kenobi ever even realises what they are.

Palpatine doesn’t think much of the Jedi in general, complacent and stupid, easily led into ruin by their own ignorance, keeping to the Light and weakening themselves… Palpatine will relish in their destruction.

It’s very unfortunate, and most likely Kenobi’s fault, that young Skywalker hasn’t paid him a visit recently. How can Palpatine continue to groom the boy and lure him to the Dark if he’s away too long?

The war is certainly doing its job in destabilising Skywalker’s personality and emotions. The Jedi have dealt with the boy perfectly—for Palpatine’s sake, if not so much for their own.

They have lost much of their ways over the last century, Sidious, like Plagueis before him, has worked hard to ensure it. He snorts. The Jedi are too blind to see it, and combined with their complacency it will spell their doom.

The situation with Kenobi has caused ripples. Dooku has turned his back on Palpatine.

‘ _Without your political power, former master of mine, you are useless. This is the end of our working relationship… Unless you should once more prove useful to me.’_

An apprentice casting off his master like this? Unheard of. Palpatine will gut Dooku like a fish and string his entrails across the Geonosian desert.

Dooku will pay for his treachery. The way of the Sith may be the way of betrayal, but it has always been _Palpatine’s_. He’s never before been betrayed himself, and he will not take it lying down. Dooku will come to regret his words and actions. Palpatine will make sure of it.

Back on the subject of Kenobi it has become clear that Palpatine can’t trust bounty hunters and assassins to get rid of him; they’ve already failed twice. Security will be so high they won’t get to him again.

Palpatine will have to arrange things himself.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to worry about the investigation that’s no doubt undergoing. It will find nothing but corpses.

After all, three can keep a secret if two of them are dead.


	21. Dooku contemplates Sidious and Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your encouragements! <3

There is a part of Dooku—the part that is still the Jedi Master he once was—that is proud to see what his grandpadawan has become. There’s an almost fierce smugness in the core of his being surrounding the accomplishments of Kenobi.

Oh how inconvenient it is that Obi-Wan refused to join him. They would have made an excellent team, at the very least on par with the team Kenobi once was with Qui-Gon Jinn. Alas, it seems Obi-Wan is incorruptible; thoroughly anchored in the Light. Pity.

Bringing Kenobi to the Dark would almost certainly bring Skywalker with him. Not that Sidious had ever realised that. No, the old fool had focused all his attention on young Skywalker, dead set on having him as his next apprentice due to his raw power.

Really, raw power is great, but _skill_ and _finesse_ is far more important. Unless Skywalker can learn to use his overwhelming Force connection effectively, he’ll never amount to more than a top-tier Jedi, which one can become _without_ a ridiculously high midichlorian count.

Considering Sidious temper and nature… Well. Dooku is quite certain about how Plagueis the Wise met his end. 

However, Dooku is the apprentice. Unless he can defeat his Master, he will only be the apprentice. He is sure he hasn’t been told the full extent of his Master’s plan, and seeing the man’s obsession with Skywalker… Well, Dooku has his suspicions about what _his_ end will be if Sidious feels that he’s outlived his usefulness.

However, Dooku finds that enough is enough. Sidious was a useful Master while his plan was still on track. They would burn out the corruption from the Senate, punish the Jedi for their complacency, and bring true peace to the Galaxy.

It’s still what Dooku intends to do, but Sidious is not longer useful. He lost to Kenobi, in more ways than one.

The worst thing, Dooku thinks, is that the man never even saw it coming. Too arrogantly assured of his power, he failed to see the threat Kenobi truly is.

Oh, Dooku has heard several angry rants about how Kenobi is in Sidious’s way, how his presence interferes with Sidious’s plans for Skywalker. But Sidious has never, ever, considered Kenobi a real threat beyond that. Only ever an inconvenient insect.

No, Dooku is well aware that Kenobi is a much stronger opponent than that. Sidious has set up two failed assassination attempts already. Truly, the man must be absolutely _livid_.

For sure, getting rid of Kenobi is important. But not important enough that Dooku would stick his neck out for his ma— _former_ Master. He’s already left Sidious behind, chosen the Sith way of betrayal.

Sidious will just have to salvage his mess on his own. Dooku has his own worries, for example making sure no more star systems decide to rejoin the Republic. He’s already employed several bounty hunters to ensure he gets copies of every single mission Kenobi has ever taken, both with Jinn and with Skywalker.

If he goes over those, he will know what star systems he will need to keep his eye on.

Knowledge is power.


	22. Anakin talks to Palpatine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and encouragement and kudos!
> 
> You're all brilliant! <3
> 
> This chapter also references something that you can read a bit more about [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042357)

Anakin stays cooped up in his own little room on the ship. They’re all heading out again, another mission on another battle field… Except Obi-Wan is going to stay on Coruscant. Because he can’t leave the Senate; so he’s basically chained to the planet, forced to make plans from afar.

In other words, Obi-Wan is doing the exact thing Anakin has always disliked in quite a few other Council members: staying behind in the Temple, safe and sound, and making decisions that affect those out in the field.

It feels disrespectful to think something like that about _Obi-Wan,_ but… Palpatine agreed with him! He agreed that it was quite unusual for Obi-Wan to do something like that! That of course Anakin must feel betrayed.

Anakin finally went to see him; it was nice. He really should have gone earlier, because Palpatine has always been there for him and Anakin has missed talking to someone about his problems, and even though Palpatine certainly has his own fair share, he was still sympathetic and willing to lend Anakin his ear.

  


* * *

  


“Master Ken—I’m sorry, _Chancellor_ Kenobi will be staying on Coruscant for the time being, then? He won’t go out into the field anymore?” Palpatine looked surprised.

“Yeah,” Anakin said, looking down into his cup of caff. “He’s supposed to be better than that! How can he be a general—a high general!—if he isn’t out in the field with the men? Seeing the way the battles go and the… how? I thought he was better than that.”

“I understand that you feel betrayed, my boy,” Palpatine said, putting his cup of tea back on the lounge table, “But sometimes, politicians feel the need to compromise their beliefs for the sake of… stability, I suppose you could call it.”

Anakin felt anger bubble up in his chest.

“But Obi-Wan isn’t supposed to _be_ a politician! He always complains about it and says that he _hates_ politics! Or, well, he says he _dislikes_ it, because Jedi don’t hate, but… how could he _do_ this!” He ground his teeth together, fingers clutching the cup.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any answers for you, Anakin. Just like I don’t understand why he agreed to the position at all, if he truly does not want power, as you’ve told me over the years.”

“He doesn’t! He always says he doesn’t! He just wants the war to be over and for the Jedi to go back to doing what we’re _supposed_ to do!”

Frustration threatened to boil over, and Anakin forced himself to stop and breathe. The way Obi-Wan—kriff that. He didn’t _want_ to do what Obi-Wan told him to do. He lied. He lied a lot, didn’t he? Anakin’s head hurt… and his heart.

“Sometimes, my friend, people lie. Even to people they say the trust and care about.”

  


* * *

  


Anakin thought he’d feel better, but he just feels worse. Everything is just tangled up inside. Not for the first time, he wishes he was twelve again. Twelve and still Obi-Wan’s padawan, not yet sure of himself in the ways of the Force, but in a good and comfortable place with his Master.

Why have they lost that? Why can’t Anakin trust Obi-Wan anymore? Well… he _does_ trust him. Every time there’s a part screaming at him that surely Obi-Wan is lying, lying about _everything_ just like he’s holding Anakin back from reaching his full potential, there’s always been that part of him…

Remnants of a twelve year old boy who remembers a man who taught him how to read basic, was willing to learn huttese from Anakin in turn. A man who listened, [who allowed Anakin to crawl into his bed when it was cold or Anakin had a nightmare.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042357)

Where has that man gone? Why can’t he be here anymore? Where did everything go wrong?


	23. Palpatine is pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time and time again you blow me away utterly with all your comments and love and kudos.
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH. <333

Blast it. May the Jedi burn in the deepest lava of Mustafar for eternity!

How is it possible for Kenobi to be such an obstacle without doing anything at all? Simply by existing? Simply by being an average Jedi? What _is it_ about the man that inspires loyalty from others? Loyalty he certainly doesn’t deserve.

Skywalker has _finally_ paid Palpatine a visit again. Far too late—considering how long he’s been on Coruscant—in Palpatine’s opinion.

Skywalker came, but they spent only only the barest of minutes talking about what happened in the senate, after that he went on a rant about the two assassination attempts. Oh, Palpatine is certain he managed to drive some daggers of rage into the young man’s soul, sow doubt in Kenobi’s character before the topic switched. Oh _certainly_ the man cannot be as unwilling to hold power as he’s always claimed considering how much power he has amassed over the years?

Anakin, as always, ate it up. The boy longed for a father figure, certainly saw Kenobi as one for some time, or tried to. But Kenobi… too young, too weak, was only ever capable of being a brother. Incapable of being the father, the parent, Skywalker sought after.

Palpatine used that weakness, drew Anakin to himself instead. See _me_ as a father, young one. I am worthy of your respect, trust me with your emotions. Listen to my words, my opinions. Surely, I know how the world works, I know what is normal, what is acceptable, what makes a _person._ I will mould you into the man you _should_ be, the man your power gives you the potential to be, not what the Jedi would have you be. Come to me… 

So yes, Palpatine has widened that distance further, but he’s also come to a galling realisation: he must kill Kenobi, but his future apprentice can never know that he did it.

Listening to his future apprentice rage about how _cowardly_ it is to send bounty hunters and assassins rather than do it yourself… Oh it sent fires of rage down Palpatine’s spine. He’s certain even the Jedi would be impressed with his emotional control.

Listening to Skywalker be worried and afraid for his master, complain that he has to leave to the battle field again where he can’t watch his master’s back…

Palpatine has spent _years_ trying to fully detach the boy from his Master, but to no avail. Anakin’s emotions run deep, and unless Palpatine can find someone who trumps Kenobi, he will not succeed to turn the boy against him. Not even Amidala is enough. She’s certainly played her part well enough, her actions and reactions have been just as Palpatine has wished them.

In fact, Palpatine’s plot to push the two to truly live out their emotions certainly worked, their secret marriage tears at their souls every moment of the day. But even so, it’s not enough. He’s skilled enough that he’s kept Anakin from confiding in Kenobi, he’s been _lucky_ enough that Kenobi is the kind of idiot who waits for someone to come to him. Palpatine _knows_ that he knows about the Skywalker-Amidala “love story”, but he hasn’t told either of them… yet.

Any moment, that luck can run out. If Kenobi becomes worried enough about Skywalker, he might tell him that he knows, ask him if that’s what worries him, bridge the gap that Palpatine has fought tooth and nail to create.

The man must die, and quickly.

The longer he stays in office—which keeps Palpatine from being able to play the “the council doesn’t trust me, they’re planning something” card on Skywalker—the more time he has to undo years of legislation, years of work, and to bridge the gap with his former Padawan.

It cannot happen. It _must not_ happen. Palpatine will take care of Kenobi. The man will not breathe much longer.

And Anakin… Anakin will never know who it was that killed his master.


	24. Senate discussion regarding peace talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos and encouragement! It means so much to me!

The negotiations for ten worlds seceding from the Confederacy and rejoining the Republic has gone on and on. Obi-Wan has watched over the process and stopped any arguments before they could take place—he’s a trained negotiator. _This_ at least, is what he’s trained to do as a Jedi. _This_ at least is the path he chose for his life.

However, he’s rather displeased with the Senate and the Senators of the Republic. The current session, discussing demands and limitations to set for the ten, is an excellent example of why.

He lets the Senators talk and discuss amongst themselves, occasionally trading glances with Senator Ha’han-ash. He’s come to enjoy her presence; she has a steadfast way and a quick mind—not to mention that she’s about as tired with the Senate as he is.

It doesn’t hurt that their humour is startlingly similar—as he learned one evening when they sat bent over legislation. 

If there’s one good thing about the whole mess of him becoming the Supreme Chancellor, it’s coming into contact with the Senators who have a good head on their shoulders. The few that do not bend for money or power. The steadfast few.

Obi-Wan is forced to admit that there are good people and good politicians among the crowd, however… The discussion has gone on long enough. He’s had enough of this charade.

When the last Senator finishes with their argument, Obi-Wan nods to Senator Ha’han-ash and takes his turn to speak.

“Senators. We have heard many opinions and many arguments. We’ve had many propositions discussed and presented. I believe it is time for me to present my thoughts.”

Murmurs, but a generally agreeable atmosphere. Obi-Wan can’t sense any unusual resentment—though there’s always some lingering, most likely from Palpatine’s staunchest supporters. The same people Obi-Wan suspects are behind the more… _unreasonable_ demands.

“While I understand that many feel that there should be some form of _consequences_ , shall we say, for trying to secede from the Republic, that these star systems should be somewhat _punished_ —as they have been at war with us up until these peace talks—I must remind you that this is a display of very short-term thinking.

It is not irrational to want there to be consequences, _however,_ most of the suggestions are far too much. There will be no lasting peace with them—all we would do is build in tension into the very peace we seek and most likely things will erupt in chaos and war anew.

Furthermore, we only have this one chance. If the Republic proves that we cannot be reasonable during peace talks, any chance of a peaceful resolution with the Confederacy as a whole becomes very small if not nonexistent.

The economic and social consequences of many of these suggestions would leave these ten star systems on their knees, unable to fend for themselves. They would lose the capability to sustain themselves and their population without Republic aid.

Demanding such a thing would mean the peace talks end now, most likely to never be brought up again.”

Obi-Wan pauses and lets the silence hang in the air, heavy and chilling. Let them feel shame, let them reconsider. They will not speak until he is finished, the floor is his. At least he demands enough respect that they do not yell at him the way the do each other.

Small mercies.

“I was elected for one purpose: to be a neutral party who gains nothing from the war and would seek to _end_ it. As such, I will not allow these peace talks to fall through for the sake of revenge. _Especially_ as revenge is not the Jedi way and first and foremost, I am and always will be a Jedi.

I have tried to limit my use of the emergency powers—the powers which have been established in the role of Supreme Chancellor through legislation since Palpatine took office—as much as possible because I am not here to be a dictator, nor am I here to usurp power in favour of the Jedi.

However, I _will_ veto any peace offering that threatens the long-term stability of the Republic and the Galaxy as a whole. It is my duty as a Jedi—a peacekeeper of this galaxy—and as Supreme Chancellor to see to the long-term benefits to the whole Republic, not the short-term benefits of the few.”

Obi-Wan looks around the room, his expression grave rather than the serene mask he usually wears to the sessions.

“We will return to the drawing board, Senators. This time I must ask that you consider the long-term consequences of your proposals. We will also form several committees that will formulate one suggestion for a peace treaty each.”

‘And please, don’t do worse than the initiates taking their first course on negotiation,’ Obi-Wan thinks with the mental equivalent to a sigh.


	25. Cody talks to Yoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! I have to say it's very gratifying to see people pick up on what I'm doing and the parallels I draw, and all your comments and kudos mean the world to me <3

Cody knows his general and his tells. He’s been by his side long enough to have developed a keen eye for all of the—almost invisible—signs that General Kenobi is exhausted.

It’s the small twitch in his eyebrows when he needs to read, the way his fingers twitch while his hands stay clasped behind his back, the way he’ll cover his mouth—pretending to stroke his beard—to keep in a yawn…

A million small signs, not that General Kenobi would ever admit to them.

Yeah, Cody has seen his general exhausted before. Usually, they manage to find some time for him to catch up on sleep and rest—even in the middle of active war zones. So why is it that his general seems to be the most exhausted he’s ever been?

If you ignore the assassination attempts—which Cody absolutely does not, though the general is, as always, frustratingly blazé about them—Coruscant is in general a lot safer than anywhere else they’ve been the last couple of months.

And still, the exhaustion signs don’t go away, in fact, they only grow worse. When Cody catches General Kenobi almost nodding off at his desk, he knows things are really bad.

They’ve seen him lie on the couch through the surveillance monitors, but if he’s this tired, then there’s no way he’s actually sleeping or resting.

They try to make their presence more obvious, to make it clear that he can relax because they’re _there_ ; they have his back. 

It doesn’t work.

The general keeps working, taking meditation breaks and heading back to the Temple during most nights, but the exhaustion doesn’t let up.

It’s Waxer who comes up with the idea of talking to General Yoda about it. It feels like going behind General Kenobi’s back, but Cody knows they have to do _something_. It can’t go on like this.

Cody tries to calm his conscience with the knowledge that in Jedi terms, General Yoda is a bit like General Kenobi’s great-grandfather, _family_. Cody doesn’t know a lot of Jedi lineage, but he understands it as being the closest thing Jedi have to family—aside from their whole community.

Going to General Yoda isn’t going behind General Kenobi’s back, it’s their way of helping—by asking family for help. Their only other option would be General Skywalker, but they _know_ that’s a bad idea.

Even though Cody knows that it needs to be done, even though he’s justified it to himself, setting up a meeting with General Yoda still leaves a bit of a lump in Cody’s stomach. It still kind of feels like betraying the General’s trust even though they haven’t been bound to secrecy… they haven’t even _talked_ about it.

The General really is way too good at changing the subject.

Walking through the Jedi Temple alone feels vaguely uncomfortable, weird. But Cody knows that his general trusts him to watch his back, so Cody will do so, even if this is in a different way than usual.

  


* * *

  


“Tired, he is?” 

Surprised by this, Yoda is not. Carried heavy burdens Obi-Wan has always done. Some of his own undertaking, many by others to him given. Refused to complain he has always.

Important to Obi-Wan duty has always been.

“Signs of exhaustion remain constant, General.” Cody glances off to the side before back to Yoda he turns. “We don’t think General Kenobi is sleeping, or if he is then not well.”

“Surprised, I am not. Speak with him, will I.” Taps his cane against the floor, Yoda does. “Thank you, I do. Care for your general, you do. Grateful for your loyalty, we Jedi are.”

“Thank you, General.” Embarrassed, the commander seems. Flushed and embarrassed he is. A good heart, has he. Pleased, Yoda is, that surrounded by good men, his great-grandpadawan is.

A whisper in the Force, Yoda feels and smile he does.

“Bring a pillow, I will. Blanket, has he?”

“Yes, General, he does.“

They say their goodbyes, and the commander leaves. Much to do now, Yoda has. To the quartermaster office first, he will go.

Much experience with unruly crèchelings who cannot sleep, he has. Older, perhaps, but still young, his great-grandpadawan is. Much different, it should not be.


	26. Obi-Wan takes a nap

Obi-Wan has had to give up his small desk in the corner of the huge Chancellor rooms, instead he has a _huge_ desk in the corner of the rooms. He adamantly refuses to sit with his back to those huge windows, even _after_ he managed to convince the staff to let him set up thick curtains to cover them. It means that there’s no natural light in the rooms, but it also means that no sniper has a free shot straight into the rooms.

How in the core worlds did Palpatine and all previous Chancellors survive years sitting at that desk? Obi-Wan is certain that if he tried he’d get shot in the neck by a sniper blaster within a week. Especially considering how his time as a Chancellor has gone so far.

He would have preferred to change rooms entirely, and have no one actually know where his real rooms are—Cody would like that idea too—but the Senate got obstinate and absolute refused him the idea. So blackout curtains it is.

He feels on edge every moment he spends in his office. The two assassination attempts have gotten to him, not matter how much he likes to pretend otherwise. If he worries, then Anakin will worry, and Ahsoka will worry, and just about everyone he knows will worry and he’d rather not burden them with it. Cody will worry regardless of what Obi-Wan does or say, and has upped the security.

Obi-Wan pretends to be annoyed, but at the same time, it feels good not to be alone. He’d much rather be out in the field. Dodging blasters and fighting for his life is preferable to sitting in this stuffy rooms, working through flimsi after flimsi, datapad after datapad of information. It needs to be done and it is his job now, but combined with his duties as Councillor and General…

His eyes sting, exhaustion seems to have settled in his very bones, and it’s a wonder that the text isn’t blurred together. He needs sleep, soon, but he can’t. Some deep meditation will have to do.

He’s not sure how much longer he can meditate instead of sleep before he crashes, but he needs to keep it together a while longer yet.

  


* * *

  


Legislation 3-BKL-PT needs to be repealed as quickly as possible. Obi-Wan will have to send it out to a committee with his opinion on the matter. 

He leans back in his chair with a tired sigh. He’s finding more and more legislation that restricts bacta production and he cannot for the life of him understand why. He absolutely agrees with the older legislation that concern quality and standards, but the newer? It merely works to limit _who_ can do it and _where_. Why has Palpatine worked to limit the bacta supply in the midst of war?

There’s more of that type of legislation that worries him, a lot deal with limiting the Jedi’s capabilities to act, tying them more and more to a Senate that’s inefficient. That too, he believes, has to do with more recent legislation. Both the Jedi’s ties to the Senate and the senate’s own inefficiency.

Oh, it’s been coming for years, corruption seeping into the Senate. He’s found older legislation, from Valorum’s time, and the man’s ability to do _anything_ as Chancellor was absolutely hampered, everything tied up in endless procedure. Legislation that was repealed almost as soon as Palpatine took office...

_Someone_ crippled Valorum’s power as Chancellor before the Battle of Naboo ever happened. The fact that Valorum had dispatched Jedi to help negotiate… That hadn’t been officially sanctioned. It had been a personal request from the Chancellor to the Jedi.

Which means that someone, most likely the Sith who’s been controlling the Senate—Obi-Wan has become more and more certain that Dooku’s words back then weren’t actually a lie. Vague enough that he wouldn’t out his master, strong enough to sow doubt, but ultimately true—wanted Valorum out of office, and Palpatine in.

Which means… What does that mean? There are several possibilities…

Palpatine is working with the Sith.

Palpatine is manipulated by the Sith.

Palpatine’s own opinions made him an ideal figurehead while the Sith manipulated the rest of the Senators.

Palpatine _is_ the Sith.

Obi-Wan nearly laughs at the last one. Palpatine has never had any noteworthy Force presence, nor shown any understanding of how the Force works. It’s a preposterous thought.

_Leave no stone unturned, Obi-Wan. Consider every angle, Padawan mine._

Force, Qui-Gon would say that, wouldn’t he? Obi-Wan can almost _hear_ his voice. Regardless, it is sound advice. However unlikely, it’s far better if Obi-Wan keeps all possibilities in mind. He’s too tired to sort it out now, anyway.

Obi-Wan rubs a hand over his eyes and sighs.

“Tired, you are.”

Obi-Wan nearly jumps out of his skin. Yoda sits in the visitor’s chair on the opposite side of Obi-Wan’s desk, large ears drooping.

“Master Yoda! When did you…” Obi-Wan trails off. He didn’t even hear Yoda come in. He must be more tired than he thought.

“Sleep you should, Obi-Wan,” Yoda says, staring intently Obi-Wan who simply sighs.

“I know I should, but I can’t.” He looks away. “I lie down with full intent to sleep, but I can’t. Thoughts just keep spinning and I remember more and more things I need to do.” He sighs again. “I’ve been meditating. I’m fine.”

“Fine, you are not. Sleep, you must.” Yoda whacks his stick down on Obi-Wan’s desk, making Obi-Wan jump a bit in his chair. “Large couch, you have. Thick blanket, you have. Nice pillow, I brought. Sleep, you will.”

Yoda hops down from the chair and starts making his way over to the almost ridiculously large couch. It certainly is a comfortable couch, it has just never helped Obi-Wan sleep before.

Nevertheless, Master Yoda wants him to try—actually, he wants him to _do_ , there is no try—so he might as well follow the advice for now.

He follows Yoda over to the couch and stops by it, staring. Yoda actually did bring one of the soft Temple pillows, the exact model Obi-Wan favours. What in the world? How did Yoda—?

“Come to me, your troopers have. Loyal, they are. _Worried_ , they are.”

Oh. If he’s starting to worry the troops stationed here, and Cody… then he must be pretty bad off. They’ve certainly seen him in terrible shape before, so for them to go to Master Yoda…

Obi-Wan sits down on the couch and removes his boots, setting them off to the side. He’s still in most of his clothing, but he’s only going to try to take a nap at most. Master Yoda will see how useless it is soon enough.

He lies down and drapes the blanket over himself, closing his eyes and deepens his breathing. 

Breathe slowly and methodical, empty your mind. Let the Force cradle you in sleep.

Of course, Padmé was attacked in her sleep right before the start of the wars. She lives because she had two guardians attuned to the Force just outside. If Obi-Wan just keeps some awareness to the Force around him, it should be fine. He should sense something before it comes too close.

“Afraid you are. Unable to fall into true sleep, you are.” Master Yoda’s voice brings Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. He opens his eyes and looks at the small green master still standing by the side of the couch.

“… Yes, Master. I rarely feel safe outside of the Temple walls.” And only barely within them. He will not share that thought with Master Yoda, however.

Yoda harrumphs and hops up on the couch, getting himself comfortable in the blanket covering Obi-Wan.

“Master?” This is a rather surprising turn of events.

“Sleep, you must. Watch over you, I will.”

Oh.

Master Yoda reaches out with one small clawed hand and places it on Obi-Wan’s forehead. Obi-Wan’s mouth twitches into a shadow of a smile and he closes his eyes, accepting the offered help.

“Sleep, you will.”

The Force suggestion is mild enough that Obi-Wan could easily throw it off if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. He _wants_ to sleep, and if Master Yoda is right there watching over him…

Obi-Wan falls easily into the mindless oblivion of sleep, the Force cradling him in its warmth.

  


* * *

  


Lived for a long time has Yoda. See the end of his road yet, he does not. Cover the future, Shadows still do. Hard to see it is. More so than long before. Since Obi-Wan took office, lightened, some clouds have.

A heavy burden, it is, resting on Yoda’s great-grandpadawan’s shoulders. More than one heavy burden, there is. The heaviest of burdens, responsible usage of power is. And more power than any other, Obi-Wan has now.

Looks younger in sleep, Obi-Wan does. Make him seem older, the beard does. Deliberate, Yoda knows that is. The usually thoughtful expression too ages him, but smoothed out in sleep, it is. Hide the youth even the beard cannot.

“Feel safe, he does not. Even at home, he is in peril. Need you, he does,” into the Force, Yoda whispers the words.

A flicker in the Force there is, and stray locks of hair brushed away from Obi-Wan’s forehead are.

“Teach him, I will. Need help, does he.”

The actions taken now, determine the future, they will. See it, Yoda cannot, but feel it in the Force, he can.

The coming months, most important they are.


	27. Obi-Wan receives gifts

It’s very common—tradition almost—for the Supreme Chancellor to accept gifts from Senators who wish to show their appreciation. It’s not meant to gain the Senators any favours—officially, at any rate.

Former Chancellor Palpatine was easy to please. The man had a taste for old artefacts with history tied to them—especially if there were rumours of Sith or Jedi in said history. If one did not have something like that, anything expensive in gold would do superbly.

Chancellor Kenobi, however, is a mystery. All Senators know that the Jedi do not, as a rule, accept outright gifts, even as a thank you for services rendered. They will occasionally accept a gift—if the giver is insistent enough or if it would be considered an insult to refuse—but not always happily.

When the very point of giving gifts to the Chancellor is to make them happy and if said Chancellor insists on being a Jedi before the Chancellor… It gets a bit tricky.

Most Senators study the Chancellor suite whenever they have reasons to visit—generally a meeting of some kind—but there is little change from how the rooms looked during Palpatine’s reign. In fact, there are hardly any personal touches whatsoever. Unless one counts the large desk hidden away in the corner of the room and that one plant.

So life in the Senate continues, though slightly different from before. More and more committees are called, more and more Senators find themselves looking over legislation passed in the last few years, and they are horrified.

In fact, most committees find themselves completely stupefied upon reading Chancellor Kenobi’s long essay-like—with sources and links made to other legislation—regarding why this latest piece of legislation should be brought up for the Senate to vote for a repeal.

Many Senators were startled to see how much power they’ve lost since the start of the war and even a few years further back. Instead, power has accumulated and consolidated with the Chancellor.

Quite a few are troubled. Some want to get in Chancellor Kenobi’s good graces in hopes of preferential treatment—as had been possible under Palpatine— while some simply want to thank the Chancellor for his hard work.

In the end, it’s Senator Mandai who solves this conundrum as well.

  


* * *

  


Obi-Wan is so tired of looking at the Chancellor offices’ red walls. He’s never considered what an ugly shade of red they are before, but now that he’s been forced to spend days upon days looking at them…

He brought his cutting of Qui-Gon’s murgröna rose with him and put it on his desk, it’s the only green and natural thing in the rooms—possibly even the entire building.

It has never been harder to pay attention to the Living Force than it is now, in this almost Sith-red set of rooms, ostentatiously decorated with gold and bronzium.

Quite honestly, Obi-Wan thinks Palpatine has a terrible sense of interior design. If he didn’t have so much else to put his energy and effort into, he might actually have gone so far as to have the rooms at the very least repainted.

This much red really cannot be good for a person’s peace of mind.

And then Senator Mandai—it must be her, even though it was sent completely anonymously—sent him a very large bush of blue bloomed Haa’nduni hydrangea.

It’s absolutely _massive_ and the Living Force practically sings around it. Obi-Wan is not generally one for flights of fancy, but in a way, it is a bit… _magical_.

He places it in the corner by the window, in front of one of the absolutely dreadful bronzium statues—why Palpatine likes bronzium statues of members of the Four Sages of Dwartii, Obi-Wan can only begin to guess—and smiles as it seems to almost drown the room in green and blue.

Soothing.

  


* * *

  


Quite a few Senators notice the new addition to the rooms and quite a few of them correctly concludes that plants might be a good gift for a Jedi.

Not that Obi-Wan actually accepts any gifts, only the ones that come anonymously—which he therefore cannot refuse—are kept.

Soon enough the rooms become covered in the most wondrous plants from all over the galaxy, the wide variety of colours coupled with how much of the Living Force they brought with them certainly did a lot for Obi-Wan’s mood.

Only when the red is finally mostly hidden—at least as far as the walls go—does he realise how oppressive it was.

He brings a cutting of the Haa’nduni hydrangea back to his rooms in the Temple. They could certainly use such a bush in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when the time comes.


	28. An update on Garen's investigation

Garen sighs and scrubs a hand across his face. The WeatherNet just had to have today scheduled for rain, didn’t it? As if today wasn’t bad enough without pouring rain.

He glances over toward where Knight En Castu, a Nautolan Jedi, crouches by the body. 

“Is it Darb?” he asks, begging the Force that it’s not. Because if it is…

“Sorry, Muln, it is. The appearance matches, as does the blood group. We’ll have to do a DNA scan to make absolutely sure, but… It seems like our last lead is another dead end… literally.” Castu stands back up and wipes her purple hand off on her coat.

“Sith spit,” he snarls. “I’ll comm the Security Forces and have them escort the body to the Temple.”

“Seems wise. We’ll have to report our findings—or rather, lack thereof—to the Council.”

  


* * *

  


“Both assassins, the first identified as bounty hunter Elon Darb and the second as assassin Mida Murr, have been found dead. We’ve gone through their recent work history, delved into the comm information and any and all tech we’ve been able to find, however…” Castu trails off.

“Whoever hired them has cleaned their tracks up well. All their computers were wiped clean, their comms utterly destroyed and the comm numbers have somehow been wiped and given to someone else—despite the mandatory three month waiting period,” Garen finishes, making sure not to sound as dejected as he feels.

Someone has tried to have one of his best friends killed and it was his job to find them… but he failed. It stings, and even though he knows Obi-Wan would never blame him… Well. Perhaps it would’ve been better if Skywalker had gotten the job after all?

Force knows the man is like a derma dog after a bone when it comes to things like that.

“Troubling, is this.” Master Yoda’s ears droop.

“An unfortunate turn of events most certainly.” Master Koth’s face is grave. “Knight Muln, Knight Castu, thank you for your hard work. The investigation will remain open, in case any new leads pop up. In the meantime, you will return to your regular duties.”

“Yes, Master,” the say in chorus.

At least Garen won’t be the one to tell Skywalker the news. He rubs a hand over tired eyes and sighs.

Who has the kind of power and connections on Coruscant to pull something like this off?


	29. Obi-Wan makes a discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments! As always, they mean the world to me! <3

Obi-Wan goes over the newest missions that Palpatine handled. The ones that he has had in his desk and which have yet to be sent out to the Jedi. 

He is horrified to realise that these files are opening a new can of Bordellian worms in the already convoluted mess that is the Galactic Republic politics.

There are notes made by Palpatine on most of them: “direct request—Master Kenobi”. It’s not unheard of for such a thing to happen; Obi-Wan has taken many such missions over the years, missions where he was specifically requested. Quite often these missions forced him to leave Anakin behind in the Temple as his Padawan was still too young to come with him at the time.

By themselves, the notes are of little importance. _However_ , there is nothing whatsoever in the mission that actually specifically names him. There _is no_ direct request for his presence. 

Which likely means that Palpatine was planning to alter the mission specs before sending them to the Jedi. For some reason, Palpatine wants Obi-Wan to take these particular missions. There’s nothing special about them, just stationed far out and likely to take more than a little bit of time to complete. Nothing more dangerous than usual, but it would take him away from Coruscant and the Temple, as well as Anakin and Ahsoka… Oh.

There’s a terrible suspicion taking root in the back of Obi-Wan’s mind.

He’s known for a long time that his mission schedule, even before the war, was busier than most. He hasn’t thought much about it one way or another, he mostly assumed the Council had no one else to send.

However, if Palpatine deliberately alters mission parameters to demand Obi-Wan’s presence _now_ , who’s to say he hasn’t done that exact same thing in the past?

Obi-Wan strokes his beard in contemplation. He needs to discuss this with someone else before he makes any moves. He could be jumping at shadows, finding conspiracies where there are none. But he finds it highly likely that whoever he speaks to will advise him to have someone go through his mission history and cross reference the missions as they were given to the Jedi and the missions as they were before they crossed Palpatine’s desk.

Not that every single mission the Jedi take should go by the Chancellor… 

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrow. He needs to run background checks on every single person who works with Jedi missions. Though it is entirely possible that Palpatine is the only one who’s done anything, it’s better to make sure to look where you’re leaping.

Better safe than sorry.


	30. Obi-Wan gets a second opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and support and kudos! You constantly blow me away and make my day <333

Obi-Wan meditates for hours. He should try to sleep, but… No, he needs to clear his mind first. At least he’s been able to sleep for a few hours when he’s in the Temple ever since Master Yoda visited the Chancellor’s office.

Obi-Wan knows he needs to talk to _someone_ about what his next move should be regarding the disconcerting matter of his mission schedule, but he’s not sure who he should go to.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody are all back in the field—reluctant as they were to leave him behind, even with trusted clones for bodyguards—so he can’t take it up with them… Well, he probably wouldn’t have gone to Anakin or Ahsoka anyway.

He feels a bit bad about it, but… Ahsoka’s too young. She doesn’t need the burden of this possibility hanging over her, especially as he would have to ask her to keep it a secret from her Master and that’s… He doesn’t want to cause problems in the relationship.

As for Anakin… 

Obi-Wan sighs and runs his hand across his eyes, feeling more than just tired. He’s exhausted, emotionally and mentally. He needs a break, he should have taken some form of break weeks ago, but now… Impossible.

His thoughts return to Anakin. He would have gone to him to talk about this, because in general there is no one he trusts more, but when the topic is Palpatine, Obi-Wan knows that he cannot trust Anakin to take Obi-Wan’s side.

It’s a sickening feeling, a roiling in his gut, but he knows it to be true. Palpatine was there for Anakin when he was growing up in a way that Obi-Wan failed to be. It was part his busy schedule, taking him from his young Padawan’s side for far longer than he should’ve been away, but… Part of it was likely Obi-Wan’s own inexperience and youth.

Palpatine was a father figure, the kind Anakin sought at the time. Not to mention he has an outsider’s perspective. Whenever Anakin felt constrained within the Order or something clashed with him… he most likely felt that he got more empathy and understanding from Palpatine than Obi-Wan.

Was he a bad Master? How much did he fail Anakin back then? Perhaps he never should have demanded to be allowed to train him, perhaps he should have taken his vow to mean “ensure someone qualified trains the boy” rather than “train the boy yourself”… Has he failed Qui-Gon as well?

No. No, he shouldn’t think like this.

Anakin has grown into a splendid Jedi Knight, even if he does let his emotions get the better of him occasionally. Arrogance is not only Anakin’s fault, it’s common enough among the Senior Padawans and new Knights.

Besides, Obi-Wan has seen Anakin work with Ahsoka. He really is so proud of him.

Even so… He cannot take this matter to Anakin, even should Anakin return to the Temple tomorrow. It would only cause strife and resentment, better to discuss it with someone more neutral.

Unfortunately, most Jedi distrust the Senate, and Palpatine, and the Senators Obi-Wan trusts _also_ appear to be distrustful of Palpatine, especially since the investigation started to bear fruit.

Sleep, Kenobi. Talk to Mace and Yoda tomorrow. If you’re vague enough, maybe you can spin it so they don’t know that it’s specifically Palpatine who’s made the changes, and then you can get a more neutral view of the matter.

Obi-Wan gets up from his meditation pose on the floor and heads for the bedroom, starting to disrobe on the way.

When he finally crawls into bed, he lets out a tired sigh. _Sleep,_ Kenobi. You need the rest, actual rest. If you don’t, odds are the troops will go to Master Yoda again. Once was enough, again and you’ll never live down the embarrassment.

He closes his eyes and falls into a light doze. Just before it turns into true sleep, Obi-Wan could swear he feels a shift in the Force: a gentle hand brushing hair from his forehead and an oh-so-familiar voice whispering:

_‘Sleep, Padawan mine.’_

  


* * *

  


“As such, it’s possible that this same person—or even a smaller group—has been altering mission parameters even before the war started.”

Obi-Wan takes a sip of his tea, and closes his eyes.

“Troubling news is this, hmmmm.” Master Yoda’s ears wiggle and he squints at Obi-Wan over the rim of his own cup of tea.

“Even more troubling is the question of why. You were a new Knight and not in a position of power or responsibility, aside from your Padawan. Why would they ensure an especially heavy workload for you? How did they even know you existed?” Mace drums his fingers against the small table and rests his head against his hand as he stares out the window intently—almost as if he expects the Coruscanti sky to hold all the answers they seek.

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” Obi-Wan sighs and opens his eyes again. 

“Investigate, we must. Find the answers we seek, we may.”

“We’ll need help from within the Senate as well. The Jedi don’t have access to those records on our own, and if we request access…” Obi-Wan frowns, his mouth twisting downward.

“You’re the Supreme Chancellor, can’t you just give us permission?” Mace raises an eyebrow.

“If only, Mace. If only. If I do, I need to make a paper trail, partly because _I_ don’t know how to grant someone access, and partly because me granting someone outside the Senate access must be done officially or anything we found would be completely inadmissible. Better to have someone who already has access go through it and provide us with the information.”

Mace frowns in consternation and rubs his chin.

“Know of someone, do you?”

Obi-Wan huffs a small laugh and shakes his head.

“Both Senator Amidala and Senator Organa are trustworthy. I will ask them if they—or someone they trust completely and utterly—can do it. I would do it myself, but I simply do not have the time.”

“Trust you in this, we shall.” Master Yoda nods resolutely.

“In the meantime, I will ask Master Namun to head the investigation on our side. She’s on sick-leave and cannot leave the Temple anyway.” Mace casts a sly glance at Obi-Wan. “Besides, she dislikes being idle for too long and is one of our best researchers.”

The three nod at each other. Time to set things in motion.


	31. Obi-Wan and Bail drink caff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all soo much for all your comments and support for this fic! It makes me so happy to see so many people enjoying what I do!

“Well, these offices certainly look different now,” Bail says over the rim of his cup of caff.

Obi-Wan says nothing and instead takes a long drink of his tea—he does raise an eyebrow instead.

“Truly, it’s rather remarkable what a bit of greenery can do.” Obi-Wan lets his gaze sweep across the room, plants of varying colours and various shades of green, covering most of the walls and surfaces. It was a bit like being on a jungle planet—like Haa’ndu.

It was also intensely nostalgic, so similar to his and Qui-Gon’s shared rooms in the later years, and exactly what he’d been searching for when he took a cutting of the murgröna rose in the first place.

Apparently wishes do come true, occasionally. Even if, perhaps, in rather unconventional ways.

“You look more relaxed now than you have in quite some time, my friend,” Bail says as he puts his cup down on the small table.

Obi-Wan considers the statement. It’s true enough, he _does_ feel more relaxed and settled.

“Indeed, I believe being surrounded by greenery like this has been good for me.” The constant small ache in the base of his skull that had been almost always present since he moved into the offices is gone. Not a trace of it left.

“To think, when I’m stressed and need to relax I bake. When you’re stressed and need to relax you spend time with plants. And on that note—” Bail bends down down and opens the small bag he brought with him, taking out a container with two pieces of cake in it— “I made some the other day. Would you like some?”

Obi-Wan stares at the cake pieces, feeling slightly conflicted. On one hand, this could be seen as a bribe, on the _other_ hand, the cake looks really good.

“What kind of cake is it?” He looks it over, and is rather amused to see that someone has already cut off a small piece from each of them—clearly his troopers are leaving nothing to chance, especially considering…

“Alderaanian kärleksmums,” Bail says and looks around the room, possibly for a napkin or some sort of plate. In the end he shrugs a shoulder and puts one of the pieces on the upturned container lid instead. “It’s a chocolate cake with an icing made from—among other things—caff and chocolate, topped with Alderaanian coconut flakes.”

It really does look delicious. Oh kriff it.

“I’ll take a piece,” Obi-Wan says and takes the cake piece still in the container, completely ignoring Bail’s smug grin.

They spend the rest of their “meeting” eating cake, discussing cake recipes and how to best care for several different types of plants, including a murgröna rose and an Alderaanian rose bush.

It’s a really good afternoon.


	32. Workload investigation begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for your comments and support! It truly means the world to me <3

Master Anck'Su Namun looks up from her datapad at the sound of footsteps and the telltale sound of a cane made of gimer. Her orange lekku twitches—the only outward signs of her surprise—at the sight of Master Yoda and Master Windu heading toward her.

A quick glance around the room confirms her thoughts: there is no one else in the reading hall at the moment, so they must be heading her way. However, she cannot for the life of her think of a reason for why the two Masters would want to speak with her.

“Master Namun,” Master Windu says and inclines his head in greeting. He pulls out a chair and sits down at her table, Master Yoda not far behind.

“Master Windu, Master Yoda.” She bows her head slightly. “What can I help you with?”

“A mission for you, have we.”

She blinks in surprise. What? But…

“I beg your pardon, Master Yoda?” She must have heard wrong. She glances at the crutches resting against the table. She still can’t move around without them and the healers have her on sick-leave. They cannot possibly have a mission for her.

No, she must have heard it wrong, born from her wish to be able to work again. Do her part for the Galaxy.

“A mission for you, have we.” Master Yoda’ sounds amused as he repeats those exact same words.

“I’m sorry, Masters, but you are aware that I am on sick-leave, are you not? I cannot leave Coruscant and am discouraged from leaving the Temple for long stretches of time…” She trails off. What use can she be?

“Don’t worry, Master Namun, we’re well aware. It’s more of a… research mission, I suppose you could say. You won’t even have to leave the archives,” Master Windu says kindly.

The Force sings in her ears and she smiles.

“Please tell me, Master Windu. I will gladly take a mission.”

  


* * *

  


Anck’su nearly loses herself in the archives. It is no small job to make a list and collect the data for every single mission the Jedi has taken during the last 25 years where a specific Jedi was requested.

It’s not the kind of job she usually takes as a researcher, as it’s more slogging through information than actually researching, but she’s willing to do it. Especially when Master Windu and Master Yoda explained _why_ they want it done.

Someone in the Senate is altering mission parameters before the missions get sent to the Jedi? Outrageous and dangerous. 

She understands the importance of keeping it secret and so she won’t let anyone come close to her datapads and flimsi. She hoards and protects them like a Krayt dragon from Tatooine.

While she might have previously thought it was ridiculous that Master Kenobi was voted in as Supreme Chancellor, she now sees that perhaps it’s the best thing that could have happened to the Order. 

In her investigation she does find something quite surprising: she’s finding far more missions where Master Kenobi was specifically requested than she would have ever imagined. Many of them before he was even ranked master and many requiring him to leave his still-too-young Padawan at the Temple.

“Im, stop it!”

The sound of a young voice being far louder than it should in a library breaks her out of her thoughts.

She looks up to see two initiates—a Mon Calamari and a Devaronian—pushing each other and laughing.

She smiles, perhaps it’s time for her to take another Padawan? She has missed it ever since Ji-han was Knighted.

  


* * *

  


Obi-Wan stares at the list Master Namun gave him. It’s long, very long. The most worrisome thing, however, is how disproportionately often Obi-Wan’s own name shows up on the list. Time and time again his presence has been requested, no other name on the list even comes close.

“This is… disquieting,” he murmurs and strokes his beard. There is no way that he has _this many_ specialities. There cannot possibly be a reason for him to have been requested on most of these missions, it simply does not make any sense.

“I must agree, Master Kenobi.” Master Namu’s face is grave, her lips pressed tightly together.

“Thank you, Master Namun. This must have been an incredible undertaking.” He smiles at her, gentling his grip on the datapad and breathing out, releasing his negative emotions and their hold on him, pulling on the Force to find serenity.

“Oh, I was most grateful to have something proper to do again. Being on sick-leave is… quite boring. I enjoyed doing something of use.” Her lips curve into a smile and she looks at him from beneath her lashes.

“I can imagine. I’d far rather be out in the field than stuck working from this desk, undertaking all my duties from afar.”

She snorts out a laugh and he grins at her.

“All the more reason to get this war ended quickly, wouldn’t you say?” she says, lekku twitching in amusement.

  


* * *

  


After Master Namun leaves, and truly she was a breath of fresh air from his recent string of senatorial meetings, Obi-Wan returns his attention to the datapad with the list.

The evidence is pointing towards Palpatine having deliberately gotten involved with Obi-Wan’s mission schedule, so far. But there’s no definite proof that the missions were altered yet.

All he has is Palpatine’s files with notes, not anything actually implemented. It could still just be a coincidence, Palpatine thinking that Obi-Wan would be a good fit for those missions rather than anything else. 

He strokes his beard and lets out a deep sigh. If Palpatine truly is guilty of this… It would break Anakin’s heart. If he believes what Obi-Wan says at all.

For now, he needs to call for Padmé and Bail. Someone needs to compare the missions as sent to the Jedi with the Senate originals. Part of Obi-Wan wants to do it himself, however… he simply doesn’t have the time.

A wise man knows when to ask for help.

  


* * *

  


“So you need someone to compare these missions with the Senate originals,” Bail surmises, eyes scanning the list on the datapad.

“Yes. It has to stay secret for now as we only have suspicions that could prove completely unfounded. However, we can’t risk that someone finds out and possibly destroys the evidence.” Obi-Wan pauses and strokes his beard slowly. “I trust the two of you to keep this quiet, hence why I’m asking you for help.”

Padmé looks at her own datapad and nods slowly.

“One of my handmaidens, Ellé, is very skilled with computers of all kinds and I trust her both with my life and the fate of the Republic. She could definitely be trusted to gather and compare the data.”

“Good idea, Padmé. Your handmaidens can easily be ‘unseen’ for longer stretches of time than any of us three can,” Bail says and puts his datapad down on the table.

Obi-Wan takes a sip of his tea. “Just make sure she keep jammers running whenever she works on it, and don’t save the data in any place that can be accessed by someone other than yourselves.”

Padmé huffs.

“I’ve survived this Senate far longer than you have, _Master Kenobi_. I know how to handle myself.” She arches an eyebrow, but soon breaks into a smile.

“Of course, Padmé,” Obi-Wan laughs. “This whole thing just has me a bit on edge. Especially with everything else to take into consideration.”

“If it does turn out that your suspicion is correct, that casts quite a bit of shadows on Senate dealings in general.” Bail pauses. “Perhaps the corruption in the Senate is worse than I ever imagined.”

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and keeps his teacup just by his lips, breathing in the aroma.

“As soon as I’m out of office, I’m not setting my foot in the Senate again for the rest of my life,” he grumbles before he drinks another long, slow mouthful of tea.

Padmé laughs and gets up from the couch, datapad in her hand.

“I’ll take this back to my office so I can get Ellé started. The sooner we know, the better.” Her smile is sharp, like a Dror shark smelling blood.

“Thank you, Padmé.”

“No need for thanks, Obi-Wan. We’ll get this Galaxy in order, what better place to start than the ruling body?”

With those words she leaves the area, her skirts fluttering behind her—every inch of her a Queen still.


	33. Palpatine rages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to all of you for your comments! <3

Palpatine throws a glass of Corellian brandy and watches it crash against a shelf, splintering into bits and pieces. A thousand small shards, falling down in a glittering rain as the liquid splashes everywhere. He stares at the stain and the way the brandy slides down the shelf as he tries to regain control of his breathing.

He isn’t beaten yet, far from it, even though his plans are unravelling at an alarming rate. He has to speed up his plans for Kenobi’s demise. How has the man managed to do so much damage in such a short amount of time?!

His intra-system virus, planted to destroy any evidence of file tampering and similar things, was neutralised before it could finish its job. Many files are sure to have been altered but not all of them and therefore not nearly enough. _Especially_ since whoever Kenobi had given the job to had found access to the Senate’s server and file copies.

They found his virus, recognised it for what it was, and went to the unaltered backup files.

There is nothing about it that can be traced back to Palpatine himself—of course—but the fact that it will even be possible for the investigators to find something galls him. There should be nothing to find, the virus would have overwritten everything and stopped whatever nosiness in its tracks.

What sent Kenobi looking in the first place? What did he find in Palpatine’s office that sent him tampering with old mission files? What is he hoping to find among them?

Palpatine has a list of every single mission he altered, locked safely in a Sith holocron, perhaps he should go through them to see if he can find what made Kenobi suspicious in the first place.

  


* * *

  


How is it even _possible_ for Kenobi to turn one of Palpatine’s schemes to separate him from his Padawan and begin the end of the Order and the Republic into something that _helps him_? What is it about that man that allows such ridiculous things to happen?

Out of the ten star systems that are working to rejoin the Republic, 4 of them are from missions Palpatine himself set up for Kenobi to go on; out of the 135 worlds that set off the Vote of No-Confidence, 56 were worlds Kenobi might never have visited if Palpatine hadn’t altered the mission specifications.

Somehow, in order to achieve as much time as possible with his future apprentice, Palpatine has managed to shoot himself in the foot.

Kenobi…

Death is too good for him. 

Palpatine needs to get rid of him as quickly as possible and stop this absolute farce or repealed laws and numerous investigations, but what he would want most of all… Oh, how Palpatine would love to make the Jedi _suffer_.

Have him hanging in chains, beaten and bloody, in his throne room. A reminder to all who might try to cross him what will happen to them should they try.

Watch him grieve as Skywalker betrays him and Falls, as he joins the Dark. Oh, the tears would be a most magnificent sight. Grief and tears and blood and agony, constant soul-rending agony.

Like the most exquisite of paintings.

Palpatine allows himself to fall into fantasy of Kenobi’s utter destruction. Just for a few moments and then he will go back to plot the man’s demise.

**Author's Note:**

> **I read and cherish _every single comment I get_. I would reply to all of them, but I am an anxious person and the thought alone makes me anxious. But I truly and absolutely read EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. and I cherish them SO MUCH.**


End file.
